


О фейри и не только

by Estell_Greydaw, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [10]
Category: Fantasy Original Work, Original Work, Паладинские байки - Г. Липатова | Paladin's Tales - H. Lipatova
Genre: F/M, Gen, паладин, темные эльфы, фейри - Freeform, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Паладин Энрике Маркез выехал в свое первое странствие по Салабрии. И, конечно же, столкнулся со множеством разных дел, как рядовых для странствующего паладина, так и не очень. И, конечно же, по давней традиции салабрийские поселяне до последнего норовят справиться с проблемой сами, лишь бы только не вызывать специалиста... А ведь лучше бы вызвали.
Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846330
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	О фейри и не только

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Странствующий паладин](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916104) by [fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020), [Oleksiy_Lipatov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov). 
  * Inspired by [Паладин Энрике Маркез](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919560) by [fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020), [Oleksiy_Lipatov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov). 
  * Inspired by [Паладинские байки](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/667846) by Estell Greydaw. 



> По заявке с инсайда: "Фейри! Покажите их истинную чуждость, коренные отличия."  
> Иллюстрация: [Странствующий паладин](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916104)  
> Иллюстрация: [Паладин Энрике Маркез](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919560)

О фейри и не только 

Осень в Салабрии прохладная, но по большей части приятная, тянется она так до ноября, когда холодает и начинаются дожди, а потом и противная зима, с сильными ветрами и ледяными дождями, снежными бурями и ночными лютыми морозами. Все сидят по селам и городкам и занимаются традиционными салабрийскими ремеслами: выделывают овчины, прядут и красят шерсть, ткут знаменитые местные клетчатые ткани, пледы и пестрые коврики, делают сукна и войлоки, словом, бездельничать некогда. Поздней осенью и зимой в Салабрии никто не путешествует, разве что совсем уж по необходимости. И потому, если вдруг в селе появляется путник, народ бросает все дела и сбегается в местную тратторию – послушать новости, порасспрашивать обо всём. В последние двадцать лет наладилась королевская почта, и новости стали приходить регулярно, как в виде Державного Бюллетеня и печатных листков, так и в виде слухов и писем от соседей и родственников. Но всё равно любой путешественник в осенне-зимнее время по-прежнему пользовался чрезмерным вниманием. Потому паладин Энрике Маркез, подъезжая к селу Кудрявые Дубки, спешился у крошечной придорожной часовенки, зашел под навес из серо-бурой черепицы и преклонил колени перед пятичастной нишей, прося Деву укрепить его терпение и усмирить буйный нрав и вспыльчивость. Энрике очень не любил излишнее внимание людей к своей персоне, но поделать с этим ничего не мог. Полуальв где угодно будет привлекать внимание, одни уши чего стоят. Которые, кстати, за время пути сюда от сельца Рябинные Кущи успели на холодном ветру замерзнуть даже несмотря на повязанный под шляпу шерстяной платок. Молился Энрике долго – помимо чрезмерного внимания поселян, к которому он уже как-то привык, его тревожили другие вещи. И куда сильнее, по правде сказать. Очень ему не хотелось ехать дальше, углубляться в эти земли. Но деваться некуда. Служба есть служба.  
Помолившись, паладин достал реал и задумчиво на него посмотрел. Загадал на льва и цифру, подкинул в руке и поймал, зажав ладонь. На льва он загадал: «обойдется», а на цифру ничего. Гадать, играть в кости и вообще на удачу паладинам запрещалось, ведь это значило – искушать Хранителя. Можно было бросать жребий или иногда гадать на монетах или костях, но только по важным вопросам. Впрочем, для Энрике это был важный вопрос. Чувство тревоги, не оставлявшее его с того дня, когда он въехал в округ Аратета, сейчас только усиливалось, и тому были серьезные причины. Эти места в Фейриё когда-то принадлежали клану его отца. И следы былых времен до сих пор оставались здесь, иногда настолько яркие, что Энрике аж передергивало, когда он на них натыкался.   
Он разжал ладонь. Там красовалась единица. Вздохнув, он бросил монету в часовенную копилку и вышел, взобрался на коня. Сразу за часовней, в каких-то двенадцати футах, по бокам дороги высились межевые камнезнаки с грубо высеченными на них символами здешних земель – дубовый лист и колос. В округе Аратета растили ячмень, рожь и кукурузу, почвы здесь были очень подходящие, и местным жителям хватало урожая не только для своих нужд, но еще и на продажу. А еще эти места славились отличнейшим темным пивом, и Энрике предвкушал вечер у камина в компании двух пинт и миски с мелкими шариками сушеного овечьего сыра. Была б его воля, он бы никуда не поехал в это время года, но паладин – человек подневольный, служба велит – он едет. Особенно странствующий. Энрике не так давно закончил обучение и сделался полноправным паладином. Год он прослужил в Фартальезской канцелярии, набираясь опыта, а потом его перевели сюда. Он был салабрийцем по матери, хорошо знал местные обычаи и язык, а Корпус предпочитал по возможности направлять в Салабрийскую канцелярию именно таких людей. Чужакам местные жители не доверяли. Вот только проблема заключалась в том, что сами салабрийцы в паладины шли крайне неохотно, очень мало кого из них привлекало служение Деве, и паладинов-салабрийцев не хватало. Потому странствующие паладины в Салабрии мотались по всей провинции, а не только по округам, к которым были приписаны по бумагам. Так что приходилось ездить и в самое противное время года. Энрике с сентября объехал уже три округа, а предстояло еще столько же. Не считая вызовов, если таковые случатся. Но пока что не случались. Однако это ничего не значило – местные поселяне паладина вызывают только если совсем уж припекло. Так что приходится смотреть в оба глаза, обо всём расспрашивать и самому доискиваться, чтоб пресекать беды в зародыше. Энрике за два месяца уже устал с непривычки и малодушно рассчитывал недельку отдохнуть в Кудрявых Дубках, надеясь, что там тихо и спокойно. Ну не может же быть, чтобы столь близко от окружного центра происходил какой-нибудь непорядок. И к тому же в предыдущем селе было тихо и спокойно…  
Сразу за камнезнаками потянулись полоски огородов, обложенных низенькими заборчиками из дикого камня. На полупустых огородах кое-где слабо дымились кучки ботвы и кукурузных стеблей, и красовались большие разноцветные тыквы: оранжевые, желтые, темно-зеленые, полосатые, серые. Глядя на них, Энрике даже облизнулся, подумав о бараньем рагу в тыкве, и о тыквенном пироге с курдючным салом. Определенно надо будет задержаться в этом селе на несколько дней. Тем более что близилась Феста Калабаса, салабрийский праздник окончания всех полевых работ, когда с полей убирают тыквы и готовят из них блюда для общинного пира, на котором угощают всех, кто бы ни пришел, а после хлещут кальвадос и пляшут на площади веселые танцы у больших костров. Энрике с удовольствием бы поучаствовал в празднике перед тем, как двинуться дальше.  
Салабрийские села всегда имеют ограду в виде низких каменных заборов. Когда-то в старые времена эти ограды были куда выше, а ворота делались из тяжелых деревянных брусьев, ведь часто случались междоусобицы у местных донов и гидальгос. Но последние сто пятьдесят лет царил мир и покой, и ограды потихоньку разобрали для своих надобностей, оставив только совсем уж символическую, скорее для мистической, чем физической защиты. И ворота превратились в две длинные низкие створки из жердей. Сейчас они стояли распахнутыми, и нижние края их вгрузли в землю, так давно их не закрывали. Энрике проехал в ворота и по главной широкой улице направился на сельскую площадь. Кудрявые Дубки были богатым селом, это сразу бросалось в глаза: дорога гравием усыпана, дома большие, многие двухэтажные или с мезонинами, со множеством пристроек, крыты хорошей черепицей, с широкими окнами, ставни, наличники и двери резные и покрашены яркими красками, у домов разбиты цветники, а по запаху дыма из труб Энрике понял, что топят не кизяками и не торфом, а бурым углем.   
Едва он заехал в село, как его, конечно же, заметили. Тут же его окружили дети разных возрастов с воплями:  
– Паладин приехал! Ух ты, паладин!!! Сеньор, можно вашего мула повести? А меч потрогать дадите? Сеньор, покажите огоньки! Ну покажите!!!  
Детей Энрике очень любил, потому с удовольствием на радость малышне выпустил россыпь световых огонечков, позволил одному из мальчишек взять поводья его грузового мула, а про меч, коварно улыбнувшись, сказал, что если кто его потрогает, то придется потом паладином стать. Мальчишки тут же надулись и отошли, Энрике подманил рукой девчонку лет тринадцати-четырнадцати и, не спешиваясь, протянул ей свой баселард:  
– Это не меч, конечно, но тоже вещь хорошая. Только не поранься смотри.  
Девочка хмыкнула, взяла баселард и залихватски помахала клинком, проявляя неплохое знакомство с боевыми приемами. Впрочем, ничего удивительного: в Салабрии издавна повелось, что всех детей учили боевым умениям. Когда-то гидальгос набирали из поселян ратников, а из поселянок – лучниц в свои отряды, а теперь все взрослые мужчины и бездетные женщины до сорока пяти должны были в случае необходимости являться в ополчение. Учитывая, что провинция на севере граничила с Алевендой и Сильванией, бывало, что ополчение очень пригождалось. К тому же по вассальному договору Короны и салабрийских князей местные жители служили в фартальской армии преимущественно в местных же гарнизонах.  
Мальчишки с завистью смотрели на нее, и девочка показала им язык. Отдала баселард паладину:  
– Спасибо, сеньор. А вы к нам по какому-то делу или так, мимо ехали?  
– По службе, юная сеньорита, – ответил Энрике, немножко воздействуя, чтобы не проявляла излишнего любопытства. – А что, и дело найдется?  
– М-м-м, да нет, всё у нас тут хорошо, – скосив глаза в сторону, ответила девочка, и остальные дети нестройным хором подтвердили ее слова. Энрике усмехнулся уголками губ. Как обычно. «Всё хорошо», а стоит присмотреться – какая-нибудь гадость обнаружится. А может и нет. И девчонкино смущение вызвано лишь тем, что по вечерам девицы в траттории по зеркалу да свече гадают на суженого, и кому-то что-то не то привиделось.  
Паладин стронул коня и поехал дальше. Позади топал мальчишка, держа поводья мула, и непонятно было, кто кого ведет – то ли он мула, то ли наоборот. Скорее наоборот, мул Энрике был упрямее своего отца-осла.  
Площадь в Кудрявых Дубках ничем не отличалась от площади в любом другом салабрийском селе: посередине помост для выступления музыкантов, заезжих артистов, королевских глашатаев и публичных наказаний, по краям площади – церковь, дом алькальда, пара лавок, траттория, сельская управа и большой общинный дом. Паладин спешился у траттории, поручил мальчишке заботу о муле и коне, и вошел внутрь.  
Все тут же уставились на паладина, Энрике с каменной физиономией прошел в эркер, где никого по счастью не было, скинул плащ, шляпу, снял перчатки и стянул с головы платок. Замерзшие уши нагло растопырились, вбирая блаженное тепло от камина. Любопытные поселяне, увидав, что паладин еще и полуальв, теперь пялились на него неотрывно. Так что Энрике развернул деревянное кресло спинкой к залу и уселся возле камина. Пялиться не перестанут, но хоть он сам не будет видеть эти любопытные рожи.  
А всё-таки, интересно, что же здесь не так. Энрике, согревшись, на грани восприятия чувствовал, что с Завесой тут какой-то непорядок. И фейское присутствие тоже ощущалось, но тоже… на самом краю чувств.  
– Приветствую, сеньор! – раздался позади хрипловатый разбитной голос, Энрике повернулся и уткнулся взглядом в деревянный поднос, на котором дымилась сковородочка с картошкой, бараниной и грибами, лежала горка ячменных лепешек и высилась заветная пинта. Он посмотрел повыше и увидел невысокого толстого мужичка в полотняном фартуке.  
– Вечер добрый, – вежливо отозвался Энрике. Трактирщик ногой придвинул к паладинову креслу круглый столик и поставил поднос.  
– Так вы, сеньор, по-нашему разумеете, – расплылся в улыбке трактирщик. – И как чисто, а.  
– Я салабриец по матери, – пояснил паладин, скосив глаза на пинту и картошку с мясом.  
– А-а, понятно, понятно, – трактирщик махнул кому-то рукой. – И приятно. Так вы теперь, что ли, сеньор, наш паладин, а?  
– Вроде того, – кивнул Энрике. – Паладин Салабрийской канцелярии Энрике Маркез.  
– Очень приятно. А я Чема Адуриз, трактирщик тутошний, как вы уже заметили, сеньор. И староста тоже.  
Он придвинул второе кресло и сел сам. В эркере появилась молоденькая девушка с тазиком, мылом и полотенцем и подала паладину. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ, старательно помыл руки и поблагодарил. Девушка ушла. Трактирщик придвинул поднос:  
– Угощайтесь, сеньор. Всё, как полагается, для вас бесплатно. Вы надолго к нам или просто проездом?  
– Округа свои объезжаю. Мне теперь здесь долго служить, так что вот осматриваюсь, знакомлюсь, – Энрике вынул из кармана футляр с дорожными приборами, извлек оттуда вилку и наколол кусок баранины, с наслаждением прожевал и запил пивом. Пиво и правда было очень хорошим.  
– Я бы у вас тут до Феста Калабаса задержался, два месяца в пути, отдохнуть хочу немножко, – признался он.   
Трактирщик понимающе покивал:  
– Оно понятно, по осени да на зиму глядя странствовать – приятного мало. А только… – и тут трактирщик запнулся и замолчал. Не стал говорить что собирался, обернулся в зал, крикнул:  
– Теса, неси мне пиво!  
Энрике внимательно на него смотрел, даже жевать перестал. От него не ускользнуло, что трактирщик не особенно обрадовался решению паладина задержаться в селе, и даже было хотел отговорить, но сдержался. Видимо, понял, что с приписанным к его округу паладином лучше быть в хороших отношениях. Отметив для себя эту любопытную деталь, Энрике вернулся к жаркому.  
– М-м-м, сеньор, мы будем только рады, если вы у нас на праздник останетесь, – наконец совладав с собой, сказал трактирщик. – А только должен предупредить, что… ну… ночевать-то вам придется… ну… как и до того в ваших странствиях приходилось. Вы уж… того, простите…  
– Почтенный Чема, я сам – салабриец, я понимаю, – вздохнув, сказал Энрике. – Я спокойно посплю и на вязанках соломы, лишь бы в тепле.  
Трактирщик смутился:  
– Сеньор, мы, честно, даже деньги уж от общины выделили и в Овиеде кровать складную заказали на такие случаи, только ее не привезли еще и вряд ли уж до весны привезут. А комната для вас найдется. Я как раз пристройку закончил. Там тепло, от большой печи труба подведена для обогрева. Велю там на бочонках доски положить и сверху лучшего сена настелить, а белье у нас особое имеется и подушки с тюфяком и одеялами тоже. И хорошие, не старье какое-нибудь!  
– Спасибо, – совершенно искренне поблагодарил Энрике. Тут как раз подошла девушка-подавальщица с пивом для трактирщика, и тот приказал ей заняться подготовкой комнаты для паладина.   
Местные суеверия были настолько сильны, что переломить их никак не получалось. По закону паладины должны быть обеспечены едой и ночлегом по высшему разряду, и бесплатно. И салабрийцы насчет еды не жадничали, кормили досыта и вкусно, да еще в дорогу норовили дать хороший припас, а вот насчет ночлега дело обстояло совсем иначе. Считалось, что если в той постели, где спал посвященный Девы, поспит обычный человек, то потом у мужчины пропадет любовная сила, а у женщины или холодность наступит, или у ее мужа любовное бессилие случится. И потому в Салабрии паладину рассчитывать на пристойную кровать нечего и думать. Паладину в общинном доме или вообще в сарае каком-нибудь стелили на вязанках соломы, постельные принадлежности для этого держали отдельные, и стирать их отдавали пожилой вдове. А в качестве извинения за неудобства норовили денег дать. Для Салабрийской канцелярии даже было особое распоряжение издано, что эти деньги можно взять, и взяткой это не будет считаться. Так что импровизированное ложе из досок на бочонках было еще ого-го какой роскошью. А если эти поселяне и правда купят складную кровать для «паладинского случая», то это вообще замечательно. Энрике даже симпатией проникся к жителям Кудрявых Дубков за такую заботу. До сих пор в своем первом салабрийском странствии он спал на вязанках соломы в сараях, где под соломенной крышей качались от сквозняков гирлянды лука, чеснока и перца, а по углам и вдоль стен лежали штабеля кукурузных початков.  
– И мыльню затопим для вас, не сомневайтесь, – сказал трактирщик. – Отдыхайте со всем вашим удовольствием.  
– А что у вас тут по моей службе? – напрямую спросил паладин. – Фейри не шалят? Демонических проявлений не случается? Привидения или беспокойники не являются? Странного ничего не происходит? Бестии никакие не досаждают? Колдовства никакого нехорошего никто не творит?  
– Да что вы, сеньор, у нас тут с этим полный порядок, – слишком быстро и слишком наигранно сказал трактирщик. – Тихо, спокойно и благопристойно.  
– Всё равно я должен осмотреть село и окрестности, положено так, – Энрике прищурился и посмотрел в глаза почтенному Чеме. Тот вздрогнул и взгляд отвел:  
– Ну оно понятно. Служба есть служба. Только я ж говорю – хорошо у нас всё.  
– Буду только рад убедиться. И спасибо за угощение, очень вкусно, – Энрике отодвинул пустую сковородочку и взялся за пиво, протянул ноги к камину. Трактирщик поклонился и ушел.  
Как обычно. «Все врут, запомни это, Энрике» – не раз и не два говорил ему наставник, старший паладин Теодоро, бывший храмовник. А Карлос Вуэльта, бывший странствующий, добавлял: «Даже без вины врут. Так что всегда надо самому проверять».  
До вечера оставалось еще время, и Энрике, допив пиво, решил пообщаться с местным священником и алькальдом. С сожалением встал, надел шляпу и плащ и вышел на площадь. Холодный ветер тут же схватил его за отогревшиеся уши, паладин ругнулся и поднял воротник. Платок остался лежать на кресле в траттории.  
Церковь в Кудрявых Дубках Энрике понравилась: аккуратная, довольно большая, свежепобеленная, пол выложен разноцветными керамическими плитками, стены до середины украшены гобеленами, на которых изображались или сцены из Предания, или просто ангелы и атрибуты богов, скамейки покрыты красивой резьбой, а в апсиде за алтарем устроены по местному обычаю пять ниш в виде аканта, в нишах – иконы, и у каждой ниши висит кованая лампада. Справа от входа винтовая лестница ведет на колокольню, слева – свечной ящик и шкаф с книгами. Когда Энрике преклонил колени у алтаря, из ризницы вышел священник в синем облачении – посвященный Мастера.  
– Вечер добрый, сеньор посвященный, – сказал он, приложив пальцы ко лбу. Паладин ответил тем же жестом:  
– И вам. Паладин Энрике Маркез.  
– Посвященный Андреас Ибарро, – представился священник. – Священствую здесь тридцать лет.  
– Значит, хорошо знаете местность и жителей, – пристально глянув на него, сказал паладин. Священник едва заметно вздрогнул, когда посмотрел в черные альвские глаза Энрике.  
– Само собой, сеньор, – священник жестом предложил сесть на скамью переднего ряда. – И могу сказать, что жители здесь очень порядочные, никто ни в каких ересях не был замечен, в церковь все ходят исправно, на исповедь и причастие тоже. Что до местности… поля освящаю каждую весну, колодцы тоже. Чисто у нас, ни на что не жалуемся.  
Энрике по-прежнему пристально смотрел на священника, и тот все-таки не выдержал, отвел взгляд.  
– Ясно. Я рад это слышать, посвященный Андреас. Но проверить всё равно должен, служба есть служба.  
– Конечно, сеньор, – священник скосил глаза в сторону, и зачем-то взялся за четки, висящие у него на поясе. – Погоды вот только неприятные стоят. Уж больно ветер холодный, и как бы еще дождь не зарядил.  
– Чую – не будет дождя до самого Феста Калабаса, – чуть улыбнувшись, сказал Энрике. – А ветер – ерунда. Не помешает. Завтра начну объезд окрестностей, всё ж это мой первый выезд на округа, нужно ознакомиться хорошенько.  
От этих слов священник скис, и Энрике едва удержался от воздействия на него. Допрашивать людей он умел очень хорошо, отцовское наследие помогало.   
– Я бы еще с алькальдом поговорил, – сказал он, внимательно глядя на священника. Тот почему-то обрадовался такому желанию, хотя постарался эту радость скрыть:  
– А его нет. Срочно уехал к сестре в соседнее село, что-то там приключилось у его родни. Появится только после праздника.  
– Жаль. Но, может, дождусь, – Энрике встал, поклонился у алтаря. – Приятно было познакомиться, посвященный. И вот что… мне по моим личным обетам положено хоть раз в неделю самому отслужить службу, хоть какую, но желательно все-таки Литургию.   
– М-м-м… понимаю, – промямлил священник. – Но Литургию же ближайшую можно только в понедельник… Сегодня службы кончились, а завтра суббота, ну а седмичную мессу ведь положено служить тому, кто к церкви приписан…  
– Ничего, я пробуду у вас до Феста Калабаса, – широко улыбнулся Энрике. Священник погрустнел, но кивнул согласно. – Тогда договорились. В понедельник проведу Литургию вместо вас, а вы будете за диакона.   
Священник опять кивнул, вздохнул, как ему казалось, незаметно, и встал:  
– В таком случае, сеньор, до встречи на утренней службе.  
Выйдя из церкви, Энрике, несмотря на холод, прошелся немного по селу, прислушиваясь к своим мистическим и фейским чувствам. Вроде бы на первый взгляд всё хорошо, но вот на второй… неладное что-то здесь происходит. И мистическим, и фейским чутьем он ощущал дрожь Завесы и присутствие фейри. И не какой-нибудь мелочи, а кого-то высшего, могущественного. Но вот кого… и где – вычуять не мог. Может быть, этот кто-то приходит и уходит, а может, просто в селе живет полусид или полутилвит-тег. Полуальвы так не тревожат Завесу, их людская природа довольно сильна. Самого Энрике в Фейриё не тянуло, его вполне устраивала жизнь в мире людей, но иногда случались… разные неожиданности, связанные с его альвской половиной. Ну и фейская родня так и норовила ему нагадить при любом подходящем случае. Так что этих своих родственников Энрике сильно не любил. Люди его тоже раздражали, но всё-таки он предпочитал их.  
Побродив по сельским улицам больше часа и так ничего и не выходив, Энрике вернулся в тратторию, где юная подавальщица Теса показала ему комнату, а потом провела в уже растопленную маленькую мыльню. Поблагодарив девушку, Энрике закрыл дверь, быстро разделся и занялся мытьем, о котором мечтал целую неделю. В предыдущем селе ему предложили только ушат с теплой водой, а в Кампесо городская мыльня была заперта на ремонт, да и паладин не стал в городке задерживаться, не понравилось ему там. Кампесо, центр округа Аратета, насчитывал уже более тысячи лет, он стоял на вершине большого плоского холма и выстроен был из бутового камня и саманного кирпича вокруг замка дона Аратеты. Узкими улочками постоянно гулял холодный пронзительный ветер, и даже тамошнее отделение паладинской канцелярии, размещенное в том же доме, что и местный суд, продувалось, как показалось Энрике, насквозь. А еще этот городок до сих пор хранил отблески древних времен, еще до принятия местными Откровения. И мистическим, и фейским чутьем паладин чувствовал там множество остатков давних кровавых заклятий и следов языческих культов… в том числе и культа, в котором поклонялись князьям альвов Бруэх… если уж говорить точно – то тому из них, который был дедом Энрике по отцу. И паладин чувствовал эту связь в своей крови. Это было… странно: одновременно неприятно и притягательно. Потому в Кампесо он и не стал оставаться на ночь, хотя секретарь отделения ему предлагал, и там даже была настоящая приличная кровать.  
Отогревшись в бадье с горячей водой, Энрике насухо вытерся, расчесал свои длинные черные волосы и первым делом заплел по две косички на висках. Так же делал его отец, изгнанник из клана Бруэх, в знак того, что он порвал со своим родом и никогда не вернется назад. Энрике тоже не собирался входить в отцовский клан, потому носил такую же прическу вместе с уставным паладинским хвостиком.  
В комнатке в пристройке ему обустроили отличную кровать, особенно если вспомнить, на чем и где он ночевал до этого. Наволочки на подушках были вышитые, а одеяла – сатиновые, стеганые и наполненные чесаной овечьей шерстью. Паладин помолился, как положено по уставу, и нырнул в блаженно мягкую и теплую постель. И тут же и заснул.  
Каждый раз, ложась спать, Энрике немножко боялся: во сне его фейская природа пробуждалась и становилась сильнее людской, Завеса раскрывалась, и паладина могло унести в Фейриё. Не физически, конечно, а в виде духовного образа, какой умели создавать все альвы. В Фейриё духовный образ вполне осязаем и раны, полученные там, появляются и на физическом теле, даже если оно оставалось в Универсуме. Душа-то ведь и там и там присутствует, и эта связь неразрывна. Это Энрике знал с детства, но тогда с ним рядом был отец, он защищал и помогал, но сказал, что после совершеннолетия нужно просить защиты у богов, потому что по обычаям и законам альвов перешагнувший порог совершеннолетия принадлежал не родителям, но всему своему роду, и Бруэх могут предъявить на Энрике права. Энрике не хотел приносить обеты, но первое же знакомство с фейской родней так его напугало, что на следующий день он обещался Деве. И всё равно родичи своих попыток его заполучить не оставляли. Потому у Энрике в дополнение к обычным паладинским обетам были еще свои собственные, которым он старался следовать.  
В этот раз опасения оправдались: не успел паладин как следует заснуть, как обнаружил, что совершенно голый стоит рядом с собственным телом, сладко сопящим под одеялами, а за спиной серебристо светится распахнутая Завеса.  
– О, нет… – он схватился за голову. Терпеть не мог это состояние, а самое противное – что вернуться в физическое тело не сможет, пока не проснется. А сам себя разбудить он не умел. И теперь придется до самого утра шляться по окрестностям в духовном образе. Одна только сомнительная радость – простые люди вряд ли его сумеют увидеть, разве что призрачную тень, как они видят, например, баньши. И он не замерзнет.   
Паладин вздохнул, шагнул под Завесу и остановился на зыбкой границе, отделяющей мир людей и мир фейри. По этой меже он может ходить и сквозь стены, людской мир на ней теряет материальность, хотя и остается видимым. Можно было бы перейти в Фейриё, Энрике умел там ходить и знал, как вернуться, но сейчас не хотелось. К тому же он чуял родню совсем неподалеку, и стоит ему зайти в Фейриё глубже, как родственники тут же явятся. Бруэх были даже по меркам неблагих альвов порочными, жестокими и лживыми, и имели в Фейриё дурную репутацию. Отец неохотно рассказывал о них. И самое первое, о чем он сказал сыну, было: «Лучше от родни держаться подальше!». Сам отец на вопрос, почему он покинул Фейриё и родню, сказал, что сделал это ради него и его матери, не хотел отдавать сына-полукровку своему клану, как должен был. Как ему удалось защититься от их преследований самому, не рассказывал, но Энрике, сделавшись паладином, видел на нем две печати: печать кровавых сидов Фьюиль и метку Матери. Спрашивать не стал, конечно, но сам потихоньку разузнал всю эту историю.   
Еще раз оглядев свой духовный образ, ставший плотнее и осязаемей под Завесой, Энрике провел ладонями по телу от плеч до колен, и на нем возникла легкая темная искрящаяся туника. Стало немножко спокойнее, уж очень он не любил светить наготой, ощущал себя беззащитным.  
Предстояла скучная ночь: в Фейриё углубляться не хочется, придется таскаться по селу. Ну, может, хоть получится наконец выяснить, что же тут не так.  
Он вышел из комнаты сквозь стену и оказался в зале траттории, где уже никого не было, только невысокий паренек, напевая под нос похабную песенку, шуровал пол шваброй. Энрике не удержался от шалости: подошел к нему и от души пнул бадейку. Она подпрыгнула и окатила паренька брызгами мутной воды. Тот обернулся, увидел призрачную тень, мелькнувшую сквозь темный зал, вскрикнул и сотворил знак Девы. Энрике, выскочивший на улицу через стену, тихонько посмеялся и сам с собой поспорил, скажут ли ему утром об этом или предпочтут опять сделать вид, будто «всё хорошо».   
В самом селе на первый взгляд было спокойно, почти нигде не горел свет. А вот на полях за околицей паладин увидел серебристое сияние. Пошел в ту сторону, пытаясь понять, что это такое. Фейское присутствие он чувствовал хорошо, и оно не было неблагим.   
Когда шел через дворы, заметил еще и слабенькие желтоватые огонечки, движущиеся вдоль одной из улочек. Насчитал их пять штук, пригляделся и почувствовал обычную магию. Несколько человек крались вдоль заборов, посвечивая себе крошечными дешевыми карманными светошариками. Паладин даже расстроился: это интересно, но фейское присутствие было еще интереснее. Он двинулся на серебристое сияние, ускорился, и вдруг неосторожно шагнул за Завесу, сошел с межи… Село пропало. Вокруг была темная вересковая пустошь, утыканная менгирами. На них слабо мерцали узоры, влажный ветер шумел высокими метелками цветущего вереска и поднимал с них облачка чуть светящейся пыльцы, среди которой танцевали пикси-светлячки. Иссиня-черное небо над пустошью искрилось множеством звезд. Впереди высились два ближних менгира, соединенные горизонтальной каменной плитой.   
А позади раздавался шорох, шуршали шаги и едва слышно позвякивал металл. И явственно ощущалось присутствие родной крови. Энрике тяжко вздохнул. Можно попробовать убежать и проскочить сквозь Завесу, но эти ведь всё равно догонят на меже, и попытаются затянуть обратно, к тому же их власть над Завесой была сильнее, чем у него.   
– Это кто у нас тут? – ядовито-вкрадчиво спросил на спеахе женский слегка хрипловатый голос, и Энрике обернулся, стараясь, чтобы лицо его было спокойным и безмятежным, как маска.  
В нескольких шагах от него стояли пятеро альвов Бруэх в черных и серебряных одеждах, белокожие, с искрящимися черными волосами и темными, как ночь, глазами. Трое мужчин, две женщины. Мужчины с широкими клинками из черной альвской бронзы, одна из женщин с гибким луком и колчаном, полным змеестрел.   
– Ах-х, Энрике лэанн Маахи, сын отступника, – промурлыкала стоящая впереди остальных женщина в диадеме из черненого серебра, одетая в сильно облегающее платье из чешуйчатой кожи. Оно обтягивало ее торс и руки, расходясь глубоким вырезом от пупка до шеи и двумя разрезами на бедрах. Небольшие округлые груди были обнажены и соски их покрывали серебряные остроконечные колпачки. Длинные черные волосы женщины, перевитые серебристыми ленточками, спускались до колен. В левой руке она держала альвское копье из черной бронзы, с длинным наконечником и коротким древком, и опиралась на него.  
Энрике молчал, глядя на них. Не боялся, во всяком случае не слишком боялся. Они не знали его альвского имени, а человеческое не давало им власти над ним.  
Женщина подняла копье и его острие оказалось всего в футе от лица Энрике. Паладин даже не дрогнул.  
– Смелый. Ходишь в Фейриё, думаешь – тебе можно? – прошипела женщина. Ее спутники скривились в отвратительных ухмылках.  
– Хожу где хочу, фьер Скайдла Мабдл, – спокойно ответил Энрике.   
Альва дернулась, как от пощечины, услышав свое имя. Энрике назвал его не полностью, но вложил силу, давая понять, что он и сам не прост.  
– Выродок! Ты смеешь называть имя принцессы Бруэх без почтения! – копье метнулось вперед, Энрике уклонился, пропуская удар мимо, и не удержался, схватился за древко у клинка, дернул на себя. Альва споткнулась, полетела кубарем, а паладин крутанул отобранное копье и приставил острие к ее горлу:  
– Настоящая принцесса Бруэх сейчас моет ноги принцу кровавых сидов, и служить ей так еще восемьдесят лет. А ты всего лишь ее младшая полусестрица, последняя в ряду наследников Темного Леса, любезная тетушка Мабдл Скайдла Бруэх.  
Тетушку страшно перекосило, едва только прозвучало ее имя – Энрике, хорошо наученный отцом, как себя вести с альвской родней, церемониться не стал и назвал имя тетки по всем правилам, во всей полноте звучания, да еще и отметил своё родство с ней для пущего оскорбления.  
Остальные четверо альвов похватались за оружие, женщина с луком молниеносно выхватила из колчана извивающуюся змеестрелу и выпустила ее в паладина. Энрике был к этому готов и, шагнув в сторону, отбил стрелу копьем. Змеестрела ударилась о менгир и разлетелась осколками черного стекла. Альвы-мужчины обнажили мечи и бросились на паладина.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что Энрике отвлекся, отбиваясь от альвов, принцесса Мабдл, не поднимаясь, почти по-змеиному шустро отползла в сторону, и поднялась на ноги только у двойного менгира. Раскинула руки, призывая силу этих мест, и Энрике почувствовал, как дрожит земля под ногами. Неблагая альва собиралась устроить землетрясение на этой пустоши, лишь бы только Энрике попался. Трижды уже родня пыталась взять его силой, и трижды он успешно отбивался от них. Сейчас, видно, Мабдл решила пленить его любой ценой, даже несмотря на то, что эти места больше не были вотчиной Бруэх, а принадлежали клану Луахт, альвам тоже неблагим, но не настолько неблагим, как Энрикова родня. Луахт очень не любили, когда на их землях пытались так мощно чаровать, и не испытывали к Бруэх никаких теплых чувств.   
Энрике не хотелось, чтобы здесь появились еще и Луахт. Они не станут вникать во внутренние распри своих извечных врагов, а нападут на всех сразу, и будут беспощадны. Смерть ему в духовном облике не грозила, но если ему здесь нанесут серьезные раны, то физическому телу придется несладко, оно будет ранено тоже, и он хоть и не умрет, но надолго свалится, если не покалечится.  
Потому он воззвал к Деве. Здесь, в Фейриё, он был больше фейри, чем человек, сила Девы причиняла ему обжигающую боль, и Энрике старался не делать этого за Завесой. Сейчас же деваться некуда. Дева ответила сразу, и на него словно плеснуло потоком пламени, он закричал от боли, и ударил по врагам кругом света и тут же – очищением.  
Альвы истошно заорали, выронили мечи и повалились на вереск, начали, визжа и корчась, кататься по травам, а тетушка Мабдл сползла по менгиру, словно раздавленная улитка. Энрике, отдышавшись и придя в себя, собрал альвское оружие и бросил его между менгирами, кроме одного ножа, самих альвов, не удержавшись, хорошенько отпинал, а потом, для пущего унижения, отрезал им всем волосы и тоже бросил космы между менгирами. И только тогда подошел к тетушке Мабдл. Та, тяжело дыша и поскуливая, сидела у подножия стоячего камня, жалкая и очень бледная. Из угла рта стекала струйка серебристой крови, на груди проступали сизые кровоподтеки. Энрике сплюнул в сторону:  
– Как вы все меня достали, родственнички. Мой отец отрекся от вас. И я тоже. Запомните это. Я – изгнанник клана Бруэх, навсегда. Я никогда не приду к вам, никогда не назовусь вашим именем.  
Он приставил острие ножа к ее горлу. Альва скосила глаза на широкий черный клинок, и прохрипела:  
– Убей меня, нарушь Равновесие! Поплатишься за это, человечье отродье.  
– Я человечье отродье, как ты только что верно сказала, Мабдл, дочь Скайдла и Эйхнэ, полусестра моего отца. Я могу нарушить Равновесие и не поплатиться за это, – оскалился Энрике. От отца он унаследовал альвские острые клыки, а от матери – человеческий размер зубов, из-за чего его ухмылка всегда была жутковатой, он это знал и старался сдерживать эмоции, но сейчас не стал. – Но я не убью тебя. Не по Равновесию, а по закону людей, который запрещает проливать родную кровь. Однако мне ничто не мешает привязать тебя к менгиру твоими же волосами и оставить дожидаться стражей Луахт. Они уже в пути, я чую это. Хочешь им объяснять, что ты забыла тут, на их землях, и зачем взывала здесь к силе?  
Тетушку перекосило еще больше, а в ее темных глазах заплясал отчетливый страх. С Луахт связываться ей очень не хотелось, у тех был к Бруэх длиннющий счет по тому же Равновесию.  
– Не… не надо, – прошептала она, трясясь и всхлипывая.   
– Хорошо. Я отпущу тебя, если ты скажешь это мне, – Энрике не убирал нож. Позади на вереске всё еще корчились и стонали оглушенные и ослепленные силой Девы спутники тетушки.  
Мабдл, ненавидяще глядя на него, согласно пряданула ушами. Выслушав, Энрике ее отпустил, и даже волосы отрезать не стал. Пока тетушка приводила в чувства своих альвов, паладин быстро ушел под Завесу на межу и с облегчением обнаружил, что не так уж он и далеко от Кудрявых Дубков: село виднелось вдалеке россыпью тусклых редких огней, до него было миль пять, не больше. Для идущего по меже – пустяк. Так что есть время разобраться еще и с тем, что же тут происходит, тем более что тетушка сказала кое-что интересное. И для начала надо обойти поля…  
Но не успел паладин двинуться в путь, как всё вокруг помутнело, задрожало, в голове загремела какофония звуков, и его рвануло куда-то в темноту.  
Каждый раз, когда его резко будили в то время, когда духовный образ где-то шлялся, пробуждение было болезненным и неприятным. Словно с маху впечатался в деревянную стенку и на миг потерял сознание, да еще всё тело болит.  
Энрике захрипел, заворочался, и резко сел на постели, еще ничего не видя, но прекрасно слыша невыносимый грохот, от которого его альвские выдающиеся уши прямо-таки скручивались. Он схватил пару подушек и прижал их к голове, жмурясь и моргая.  
Наконец духовный образ развеялся, а тело проснулось. Зрение тоже включилось, причем сразу и телесное, и мистическое. Видел Энрике лучше, чем люди, и темнота для него никогда не была непроглядной, у всех предметов имелись смутные, едва различимые очертания, даже если он находился в полностью затемненной комнате. Альвы ведь могут видеть через Завесу, как и все фейри. Энрике эту способность унаследовал. А его мистическое зрение позволяло ему видеть ауры, силы и прочие невидимые обычному взгляду явления куда ярче и четче, чем это получалось у других паладинов его возраста.  
Телесным взором он видел комнату, в которой ничего не изменилось за время его духовных путешествий, а вот с мистической точки зрения изменения были. Не в самой комнате, а снаружи. На двери и на окне синеватым светом мерцали печати, наложенные посвященным Мастера.   
А из-за закрытых ставней доносился грохот, как будто по улице шла толпа и лупила со всей дури колотушками для мяса в чугунные сковородки.  
Паладин, отбросив ногами одеяло и всё еще прижимая подушки к голове, вскочил с кровати, подошел к окну и локтем толкнул решетчатую раму с мелкими мутными стеклами.   
Рама не поддалась. Энрике выругался, швырнул подушки на кровать и, морщась от боли в ушах, пригляделся к окну и снова выругался: и рама, и ставни были закрыты снаружи, то ли на засов, то ли на крючок. Странное дело, в Салабрии окна и ставни открывались наружу, и на них если и вешали крюки, так только изнутри – из-за пожаров. Ведь топили в здешних краях в основном торфом или навозными лепешками, а от них в трубах накапливалось очень много золы, что частенько вызывало пожары или задымления. Паладин, конечно, мог бы открыть ставни – просто просунуть в щель нож и поднять крюк, или, если лень возиться, вышибить их силовым ударом. И печати, наложенные посвященным Мастера, его бы не остановили. Энрике уже потянул маны, чтоб вынести ставни, но в последний миг удержался.   
«Сдерживай гнев, включай голову», – всегда говорил его наставник старший паладин Теодоро. Полуальв от отца унаследовал вспыльчивый и гневливый нрав, и человеческая половина далеко не всегда могла уравновесить его. Потому наставник Теодоро уделял немало времени и сил, чтобы научить Энрике справляться с гневом и стремлением следовать желаниям, а не голосу разума. И приговаривал при этом, что Энрике хорошо бы стать храмовником, там и фейские кондиции лучше всего пригодятся, и духовные практики помогут сдерживать гнев. Но салабрийское происхождение Энрике предопределило его специализацию, так что стал он странствующим. Впрочем, духовным храмовничьим практикам он следовал всё равно. Так было и вправду легче жить с фейским наследием.  
Подышав размеренно и прочитав про себя коротенький седьмой псалом, Энрике успокоился. Благо что и грохот отдалился и сделался вполне терпимым, хотя всё равно здорово долбил по ушам. Может быть, многие бы хотели иметь такой же острый слух, как у него, и Энрике бы с удовольствием с кем-нибудь поделился, если бы мог. Так-то он пользовался ушными затычками из гуттаперчи, когда ложился спать. Но как назло, две недели назад он потерял их во время драки с визгляком, а новые добыть было негде. Паладин даже в записную книжку вписал себе напоминание после выездов заказать такие затычки, причем сразу несколько пар.  
Пока что он сковырнул со стоявшей на табуретке у кровати свечки восковые натеки, размял в пальцах и залепил оба уха. Стало легче, и сразу вернулась способность соображать.  
Незачем выламывать ставни, даже незачем выходить. Энрике создал несколько поисковых огоньков и выпустил их сквозь стены, минуя печати. Конечно, эти печати не помешали бы ему, но он не хотел их как-либо трогать, чтобы тот, кто их ставил, ничего не заподозрил. Потому огоньки пролетели сквозь стены и крышу и отправились гулять по траттории и по прилегающим улицам.  
Источник грохота нашелся на улице, идущей параллельно основной, и выходящей одним концом на поля, а другим – к большому загону, куда осенью на ночь загоняли овец. Сейчас там во сне ворочались вперемешку курдючные и тонкорунные овечки, толкаясь и постоянно передвигаясь внутри стада. А по улице медленно двигалась толпа людей, колотящих в чугунные сковородки молотками, колотушками и скалками. Впереди толпы шел священник с кадилом, справа от него – пожилая женщина с хоругвью с изображением Девы в руках, а слева – молодой парень с позолоченным акантом, выглядящим так, будто его сняли с церковного шпиля, таким он был большим. Энрике вспомнил, что этот акант висел на трех латунных цепях в церкви над алтарной частью.   
Молитвенный ход, но вместо молитв участники грохочут в сковородки. На первый взгляд полное безумие, но Энрике был салабрийцем и отлично знал и местные суеверия, и обычаи. И прекрасно понял, зачем поселяне устроили среди ночи такой тарарам. К тому же и сам он уже столкнулся с теми, кого этот грохот должен был отпугнуть.   
Он разослал свои огоньки по всему селу, обнаружил, что никто не спит (ничего удивительного), и что в старом овине с разобранной крышей на окраине села несколько сонных девочек плетут веревку.  
Паладин отозвал огоньки, благо что и грохот наконец затих: поселяне, видно, закончили молитвенный ход и перестали дубасить в сковородки. «Всё хорошо» – вспомнив и священника, и трактирщика, и девчонку на въезде в село, с ухмылкой пробормотал Энрике, и принялся одеваться. Спать уже не хотелось, да и было слегка стремно – вдруг опять вынесет в Фейриё, а именно сейчас он не хотел бы там оказаться. Наверняка альвы Луахт рыщут окрест в поисках своих извечных врагов, а тут еще и люди устроили им головную боль. Так что неблагие будут злы как встревоженные осы. Связываться с Луахт Энрике не хотелось совершенно – те не станут разбираться, изгнанник он или нет, а нападут сразу. С ними лучше говорить с позиции силы, а духовный образ для этого не очень годится.  
Одевшись, Энрике посмотрел на часы. Четыре утра с половиной. До рассвета еще далеко, спать не хочется. Он покопался в своих вьюках, достал свежий роман, купленный в Овиеде перед самым выездом, открыл на закладке и занялся чтением. «Старайтесь совмещать приятное с полезным» – всегда говорил старший паладин Роберто Ливетти, наставлявший кадетов не только в рукопашном бое, но и в изящной словесности, умении вести пристойный разговор и разбираться в литературе и искусстве. И советовал читать побольше. Энрике совету следовал с удовольствием. Жаль только, что читал он быстро, а много книг с собой в странствие не потащишь, он взял только две, это была еще первая. Ее он читал понемногу, и то уже перевалил за половину, а впереди еще два месяца странствий, не меньше.   
Прочитанная половина книжки превратилась в три четверти, когда тихонько звякнул репетир на часах. Шесть утра. Пора на молитву. Энрике с сожалением закрыл книгу, развернул четки и занялся исполнением полной храмовничьей молитвенной практики, которую делал каждое утро уже семь лет.  
Так его и застал трактирщик, когда отворил дверь и возник на пороге с кувшином и подносом. И аж вздрогнул от пронзительного взгляда черных альвских глаз, когда Энрике поднял голову на шум открываемой двери (печати, кстати, сняли часом ранее, Энрике, пребывая в молитвенном трансе, отметил это краем сознания).  
– Э-э… доброе утро, сеньор паладин, – промямлил почтенный Чема. – Я это, вам перекусить принес, вот, пожалуйте, чай с молоком и свежие оладьи с маслом. Подкрепитесь, а как утреня окончится, завтрак поспеет.  
– Благодарю, – Энрике поднялся на ноги, сел на табуретку и придвинул к себе вторую, на которую трактирщик сгрузил поднос. – А что это ночью за грохот был? Я было проснулся, да так и не понял, что гремело, где гремело.   
– А-а-а, сеньор, да ничего особенного, так… Педро у жены любовника застукал, когда заполночь из соседнего села вернулся, а жена его, чтоб отвлечь да чтоб он любовника не убил, схватила сковородку да и начала в нее скалкой бить и орать, мол, «Пожар!», «Горим!». Пока то, пока сё, любовник убежал, а соседи прибежали.  
Энрике, жуя оладью, поднял бровь. Трактирщик правильно расценил это как вопрос, и добавил:  
– Ну, когда всё выяснилось, начали уже скопом любовника ловить, а Педро жену побить попытался, только она сама ему наваляла. И перед всеми соседями облаяла, мол, корень у него отсох и ни на что не годен, и по старому обычаю в таком случае женщина может себе любовника взять, вот она и взяла. Соседи посмеялись, любовника ловить перестали, Педро же с горя заперся в погребе и бутылку кальвадоса там до утра усидел. Вот и вся история.  
Паладин доел оладьи, запил их, встал:  
– Благодарю за угощение. Что ж, пора и на утреню, мне по обету предписано по возможности служб не избегать.

В церкви на службу явилось, такое впечатление, будто всё село. По крайней мере народу было очень много, всем мест не хватило, скамьи были заняты, но для Энрике место нашлось на самом первом ряду. Сидели, видимо, самые уважаемые селяне, остальные стояли за скамьями и вдоль стен. Справа и слева от апсиды на галерейках пел маленький хор – пять девочек и три мальчика лет самое большее десяти. Так было принято в Салабрии: псалмы во время субботних и седмичных служб поют дети. Энрике глянул на них внимательнее. Все дети на хорах были одеты в белые накидки, вышитые серебряными и золотыми акантами, на головах у них красовались веночки из бумажных лилий. А волосы их были слишком коротки, даже ушей не прикрывали. А ведь в Салабрии ни девочек, ни мальчиков не стригут с рождения и до пятнадцати или шестнадцати (в разных местах по-разному). В этом возрасте девочкам срезают половину длины, а мальчикам – почти всю, и волосы приносят в жертву Хранителю. Такой обычай бытовал не только здесь, похожие были и в Танардии, и в Орсинье, и в Пекорино. День первой стрижки в этих краях всегда считался днем совершеннолетия, и в старые времена можно было даже в брак вступать. Двести лет назад Церковь особым эдиктом определила совершеннолетие и достижение брачного возраста в восемнадцать лет, но обычай сохранялся всё равно, особенно в сельской местности и в знатных семьях.  
Энрике перевел взгляд на священника. Тот выглядел уставшим и сонным, кадилом махал довольно небрежно, аж угольки сыпались на пол. Да еще сбился трижды, пока читал Восходную молитву шестого дня. Паладин усмехнулся уголками губ и, отводя глаза присутствующим, принялся разглядывать поселян. Почти все взрослые были сонными и вялыми. А дети до двенадцати лет все были острижены так же, как и те, что пели в хоре.  
Наконец, Восходная молитва закончилась, священник перешел к чтению из Откровения, но и тут сбивался то и дело, словно видел плохо. Кое-как доведя до конца выбранный для сегодняшнего чтения лист, он взялся за чтение Писания, выбрав Свиток Хранителя, что для субботней службы было странновато. Но Энрике не удивился, вспомнив ночное шествие.  
После Писания должна идти проповедь, и паладину было очень интересно, о чем будет говорить посвященный Андреас. Но священник, видимо, настолько плохо себя чувствовал, что произнес самую короткую проповедь из всех, какие доводилось слышать Энрике.  
Мрачно оглядев прихожан, посвященный Андреас сказал:  
– Пятеро заповедали нам любить и уважать друг друга, а паче того – братьев и сестер в Откровении. Вот и уважайте и любите, как боги велели, – он закрыл Писание, положил книгу на аналой справа от алтаря и убрел в ризницу. Прихожане с шумом и пересудами пошли на выход из церкви. Паладин остался сидеть, борясь с желанием пойти в ризницу, посмотреть в глаза посвященному Андреасу и допросить его хорошенько.  
«Сдерживай гнев, включай голову», – сказал словно бы за ухом голос наставника, и Энрике, уже вставший, в ризницу не пошел, а подошел к алтарю и преклонил колени, прикоснулся сложенными пальцами ко лбу, а затем к сердцу.  
Со священником сейчас разговаривать незачем, и так всё понятно. А вот с почтенным Чемой поговорить не мешает… но сначала позавтракать как следует. Энрике из-за ночных приключений проголодался, да к тому же басни о паладинском аппетите во многом действительности соответствуют, потому ему сейчас жрать хотелось неимоверно, утренние оладьи с молоком уже давно превратились в смутные воспоминания.  
В траттории ему уже накрывали столик в эркере. Энрике вымыл руки в прибитом к стене у входа в эркер жестяном рукомойнике (если подумать, по сельским меркам роскошь, обычно по селам довольствовались мокрыми полотенцами или тазиками с водой, которые ставили у входа в траттории), и уселся за стол, на котором уже была постелена льняная скатерть и стояло деревянное блюдо с ячменными свежими лепешками. Трактирщик сам принес сначала кувшин местного узвара из сушеных яблок и слив с шиповником и терновыми ягодами, потом приволок на подносе большую миску поленты с внушительной горкой брынзы, щедро посыпанной перетертыми в порошок сушеными травами, традиционной салабрийской приправой. К поленте добавилась тарелка с крупными картофелинами, запеченными над углями на рожнах, и мисочкой с топленым маслом. Затем последовал пирог с тыквой и яблоками. Энрике удивился и огляделся. Похоже, все ели то же самое. Странно. Конечно, постная еда в субботу положена по церковным правилам, и это было бы неудивительно… но не в салабрийском селе. Постов тут почти никогда не придерживались, разве что в Темные дни и в канун больших праздников. Значит, в селе случилось что-то такое, отчего местные решили попоститься на всякий случай. И в церкви были чуть ли не в полном составе. Что тоже не свойственно салабрийским поселянам. Здесь на утрени толпой ходили только по понедельникам, а на мессы – по пятницам и седмицам. В остальные дни в церкви редко можно увидеть людей средних лет, на службы ходят в основном дети, подростки и пожилые. Потому что салабрийскому поселянину в будний день всегда найдется занятие поважнее, чем задом скамью в церкви полировать. Примерно в таких выражениях в одном из предыдущих поселений тамошний священник и объяснял отсутствие людей на ежедневных службах. Энрике тогда не стал вносить в рапорт факт пренебрежения службами – да и смысл? В Салабрийской канцелярии Корпуса и в Коллегии Инквизиции и так прекрасно знают местные особенности, начальство бы скорее насторожилось чрезмерной ретивостью поселян к церковным службам, постам и молитвам. Собственно, сам Энрике сейчас как раз и насторожился.  
И когда подавальщица пришла забирать пустую посуду, он и спросил ее:  
– А скажи, любезная… что, у вас в селе недавно поветрие какое было?  
Девушка вздрогнула, чуть миску мимо подноса не поставила:  
– А с чего вы взяли, сеньор?  
– Да вот, на службе с утра народу много, как будто вы тут то ли грехи замаливаете, то ли благодарственные молитвы непрестанно возносите, – прищурившись, сказал паладин. – И дети у вас все остриженные, как при болезнях стригут.  
Девушка кое-как нагрузила поднос посудой, подхватила его:  
– Всё у нас хорошо, сеньор! – и быстро ушла на кухню. Энрике задумчиво проводил ее взглядом, поднялся из-за стола и пошел в свою комнатку – прихватить теплый платок для своих многострадальных ушей, и пистоль на всякий случай. А потом собирался начать объезд окрестностей. Особенно хотелось проверить тот самый овин без крыши на отшибе, который ночью нашел с помощью огоньков.  
Но не успел он даже дойти до комнатки, как вдруг резко скрутило живот, Энрике аж согнулся. В кишках забурлило, требуя выхода, и он рванул в сторону сортира. Это строение стояло на задах траттории, с виду обычный такой сельский сортир, но внутри по местным меркам богатый: с мягкой сидушкой на деревянном стульчаке, жестяным рукомойником и пачкой старых печатных листков для подтирки в углу на крючке. И в нем, по счастью, никого не было. Паладин едва успел спустить штаны с панталонами и плюхнуться на сидушку, как его накрыло окончательно.  
Пучило и распирало так, как никогда раньше. Энрике, будучи полуальвом, здоровье имел очень хорошее, кишечная зараза к нему почти не цеплялась и до паладинства, а уж после, как он получил медальон, и вовсе ничем не болел. Даже если ел всякую дрянь в сомнительных заведениях и покупал пирожки с уличных лотков в плохих кварталах вроде Портового, Обжорного и Второго Складского. В годы учебы он часто это делал – жрать хотелось всё время до умопомрачения (обычное свойство взрослеющих полукровок), а денег мало, Энрике часто обходился только жалованьем. Мать за выступления зарабатывала много, но деньги у нее, как и у большинства бардов, надолго не задерживались. Кое-что она отсылала Энрике, иногда даже внушительные суммы, но нерегулярно и непредсказуемо. Вот поэтому он, подчистую съедая всё в младшепаладинской трапезной, жалованье в основном просаживал на еду, догоняясь по вечерам и в увольнительных. Фейский аппетит и фейские кондиции удовлетворялись плохо, еда словно улетучивалась в какую-то бездну, не успевая утолить голод. Энрике в одиночку мог приговорить ужин из целого «плоского цыпленка», полной тарелки колбасной нарезки, горшка тушеных овощей, большого пирога с потрохами, миски вареной картошки с салом и запить всё это двумя-тремя пинтами пива. И встать из-за стола слегка голодным. Денег на это улетало немеряно. Вот и ходил в дешевые жральни, где за пять реалов можно было налопаться от души, пусть и не слишком хорошей едой. Но никогда, ни разу не бывало такого, чтоб ему после еды становилось так плохо.   
После первого приступа его пробило холодным потом, и тут накатил второй спазм, в глазах потемнело и сознание стало ускользать. Энрике согнулся на стульчаке, обхватив себя руками, сцепил зубы и постарался размеренно подышать. Немножко отпустило, и способность соображать вернулась. Хотя нести его не перестало.  
Впрочем, соображать особо было не о чем. В своем здоровье паладин был уверен, значит, оставался только один вариант – его попросту отравили. Причем не ядом, а чем-нибудь лекарственным, на что медальон не отреагировал. Трав с подобным эффектом полно, и многие действуют и на полукровок. Мышиные слезки, например, или побегайка, названная так из-за немедленного и сильного слабительного действия. Отвары из них почти не имели вкуса и легко маскировались любым питьем. Скорее всего, ему досталась смесь мышиных слезок и побегайки, которую ему подсунули вместе с узваром. И, чтоб наверняка, влили ему в кувшин лошадиную порцию. Энрике, сгибаясь в очередном спазме, понял: пока всё из кишок не выйдет, сидеть ему тут, в сортире. Да и после того, скорее всего, его будет скручивать пустыми приступами, пока не пройдет действие травы. Насколько он помнил из «Малого травника» свойства этих травок, самое меньшее до вечера веселье ему обеспечено. В травнике было написано, что обычная доза слабительного действует пять часов. Ему влили явно куда больше, но если сделать скидку на то, что он полуальв – то пусть те же пять часов. Клятые поселяне явно были недовольны тем, что паладин явился так не вовремя, еще и собрался всё тут осматривать. Вот и решили его обезвредить, хоть ненадолго, чтобы… Чтобы что? Надеются исправить свои глупости, которые они тут умудрились наворотить и в которых боятся признаться? Энрике невесело усмехнулся. Если он правильно догадался, и если верить тетушке Мабдл, навороченные глупости слишком велики, и сами поселяне ничего исправить не смогут. Придется самому заняться, вопреки помехам.  
Очень не хотелось. Паладин на жителей Кудрявых Дубков изрядно рассердился, да и кому понравится страдать на стульчаке в дворовом сортире, продуваемом насквозь холодным ноябрьским ветром? Может, оставить их наедине с их проблемами, и пусть разбираются как могут, раз им паладинская помощь не нужна? Пусть вляпаются еще глубже и основательней, пусть поймут, что почем, и тогда сами побегут паладинов вызывать, когда жареный петух всю задницу исклюет. Соблазн плюнуть и уехать был велик. А что. В самом деле так и сделать. Как только перестанет слабить, собраться, вернуться в Кампесо и накатать подробный рапорт насчет местных безобразий и, особенно, попытки (небезуспешной) отравить паладина. После такого рапорта сюда пришлют комиссию из Овиеды, с инквизицией и храмовниками, и тогда здешние поселяне за свою глупость и дурость отгребут выше крыши. А самому Энрике ничего не будет – всё ведь по правилам. Еще сотоварищи посочувствуют из-за отравления.   
Посреди этих мыслей его накрыл особенно сильный спазм, истерзанные непривычной болью кишки будто в узел завязались, опять прошибло потом, аж мундир на спине промок насквозь. Энрике от боли чуть со стульчака не свалился. Отдышавшись, он потихоньку, осторожно выпрямился, оперся спиной о заднюю стенку сортира. Удивительно, сколько же в человеческом теле дерьма, если спустя полчаса такого жуткого поноса там еще что-то осталось. Стало окончательно понятно, что сидеть тут придется довольно долго. Злость на поселян и их дурость разгорелась с новой силой, и Энрике даже начал мысленно составлять рапорт.  
А потом вдруг вспомнился последний день обучения. В тот день их всех собрали на тренировочном плацу, и наставники просто и без всякого торжества объявили их полноправными паладинами: «Теперь, парни, начинается ваша настоящая служба», – сказал тогда капитан. А старший паладин Андреа Кавалли, оглядев их всех, произнес маленькую речь: «Если вы думаете, что вы будете спасать невинных дев от демонопоклонников, добропорядочных вдов от вампиров и всяческих малефикаров, а добрых поселян от злобных бестий и гадких фейри, и ваш путь будет устлан розами и славой – вы глубоко ошибаетесь. Впрочем, за время учебы такие романтические мысли у вас должны были выветриться, я полагаю. Но если у кого еще остались, то должен вам сказать, что девы вполне могут оказаться не такими уж и невинными, вдовы – далеко не добропорядочными, да и поселяне совсем не добрыми, а их беды и несчастья в большинстве случаев будут иметь причиной их же глупость, жадность и порочность. Да и розы на вашем пути окажутся с шипами, а слава не совсем такой, как хотелось бы. Однако это вовсе не значит, что людям не нужно помогать и их не стоит защищать, хотя иной раз соблазн послать их к чертям и оставить разбираться со своими проблемами самим, будет очень велик, почти неодолим. Но вы присягали, давали обеты и это – ваша служба и ваш долг». А Валерио Филипепи добавил: «Можно, конечно, поступить по букве устава и закона, и этого вам тоже будет часто хотеться, ведь так проще и легче. Но суть устава и дух закона важнее, потому прислушивайтесь к вашей совести и поступайте в соответствии с нею. Даже если вам не хочется. Не ждите награды и благодарности от людей, они частенько бывают неблагодарны. Ваша награда – в вашем служении».   
Паладин скривился, вспомнив всё это. К словам Кавалли и Филипепи не придерешься – они говорили что думали и были искренни, а главное – они были куда опытнее Энрике. Прямо сказать, несравнимо опытнее. И повидали немало всякого за свою службу. И не раз оказывались в подобном положении (впрочем, представить себе Кавалли на сортирном стульчаке, страдающего от поноса, Энрике просто не мог, хотя, конечно же, такое вполне могло быть… но почему-то молодому паладину казалось, что Кавалли даже в такой ситуации сохранял собственное достоинство и верность долгу). И перед ними вдруг сделалось стыдно за недостойные мысли и желания.   
Энрике тяжко вздохнул. Отношение его к «добрым» поселянам ничуть не улучшилось, бросить всё и уехать, да написать злой рапорт и навлечь на Кудрявые Дубки инквизиторскую комиссию хотелось по-прежнему. Но как потом смотреть в глаза наставникам? Да и неужто он не сможет обыграть этих хитрожопых поселян и вывести их на чистую воду и без инквизиторской комиссии? Теперь дело чести их обставить, дать такой урок, чтоб впредь паладину лгать закаялись.   
Вот только как? Просидит он тут до вечера, а вечером поселяне еще чего удумают. Снотворное подсунут или просто попробуют запереть. Или что еще. Нет, действовать надо сейчас. Паладин привстал, дотянулся до дверного крючка и закрыл сортир изнутри. Откинулся на заднюю стенку и попытался войти в глубокий транс. Теоретически в таком состоянии должно было получиться… хоть что-нибудь. Отослать поисковые огоньки намного дальше, и видеть с их помощью больше, например. Это точно куда лучше, чем просто страдать на стульчаке.  
Вместо транса вдруг получилось кое-что другое. Энрике на миг потерял сознание, а когда очнулся, увидел себя со стороны, сидящего на стульчаке в расслабленной позе, привалившегося к стенке и с закаченными под лоб глазами. Сам он в то же время стоял рядом, голый и почти невидимый.  
«Надо же, впервые получилось создать духовный образ не во сне…» – сам себе удивился Энрике и невесело хихикнул, подумав о том, что место для такого эксперимента не самое подходящее. Впрочем, жизнь преподносит и не такие сюрпризы.  
Он еще раз оглядел себя и попытался создать на себе видимость одежды. Не вышло. Может быть, если уйти под Завесу, он сможет, но сейчас трогать Завесу не хотелось. Незачем лишний раз беспокоить ее и привлекать к себе внимание разных фейри.  
Энрике покинул сортир прямо через щелястую стенку и, невидимый в свете дня, отправился сначала к огородам за околицей.  
На огородах обнаружились поселяне – что опять же довольно странно в это время. Тыквы убирать положено перед самым Феста Калабаса, то есть начиная с пятницы. Остальные огороды уже пусты и давно должны быть удобрены – как навозом, так и золой сгоревшей ботвы. Но сейчас по прилегающим к селу огородам двигалась небольшая процессия, во главе ее шел священник с кадилом, за ним дюжий мужик толкал тачку, из которой староста и пожилая крепкая женщина вилами доставали навоз и раскидывали понемногу вокруг. За ними с граблями шло еще несколько человек, разравнивая удобрения по грядкам.  
Навоз переливался радужными оттенками, словно его облили нефтью, а в остальном выглядел как обычные конские яблоки, только меньше и намного аккуратнее. Вилы, которыми его снимали с тачки, тоже отличались от обычных: рукоятки сделаны из толстых веток орешника, а сами вилы – из кости.   
Энрике не стал задерживаться, отправился дальше по огородам, отмечая, что среди тыкв попадаются поврежденные, как будто кто-то скакал здесь верхом, не разбирая дороги. Некоторые тыквы были совсем разбиты, некоторые словно проломлены чем-то острым, на некоторых виднелись следы зубов, похожих на лошадиные, но челюсть явно была поменьше.   
А вот и старый овин без крыши. Теперь, вблизи, стало понятно, что крышу с него сняли нарочно, аккуратно разобрали крупные черепицы и сложили вдоль стены стопками, и даже стропила поснимали. Энрике двинулся было внутрь, но его словно отбросило от стены. Приглядевшись, он увидел, что стены покрывают печати, наложенные посвященным Мастера. Хмыкнув, паладин обошел овин, оглядывая его углы. Так и есть: посвященный Андреас печати налагал хорошие, но совсем забыл (или не знал), что на углах их нужно налагать дважды – с одной и другой стороны угла. Энрике мог бы, конечно, сломать любую из его печатей, но не стал. Вместо того прикоснулся к чистому углу и легко зашел внутрь.  
Ничего особенного, овин как овин, только пустой – без снопов, без кукурузы и широких плоских корзин с гречихой, как должно было бы быть. На площадке-садиле поверх жердей лежат широкие доски, стоят несколько табуреточек и три простеньких станка для плетения веревок, на которых натянуты пасма мягких длинных волос. Пошарив, Энрике нашел еще и глиняную глазурованную пуговичку с грубо нарисованным «фейским глазом» – такие здесь пришивали детям на одежду, от сглаза и порчи.  
Покинув овин, Энрике всё-таки рискнул прикоснуться к Завесе. Без этого в духовном образе он не смог бы вычуять то, что легко вычуял бы в телесном.  
Завеса качнулась, словно от сильного сквозняка, и Энрике едва удержался на ногах – такой силы вдруг возник поток. Ночью такого он не заметил, с другой стороны, ночью он был сильнее, ведь альвы Бруэх – неблагие, ночные. Энрике осторожно посмотрел вдоль Завесы, выискивая тонкую серебристую линию, ведущую к тому, кого он искал. Увидел почти сразу, удовлетворенно хмыкнул и пошел за ней…  
Все его подозрения и предположения оправдались, конечно же. В том числе и насчет того, что именно поселяне по дурости наворотили, а теперь тщетно пытались исправить. По правде говоря, и ему это будет исправить непросто. Но по крайней мере он сможет попытаться не допустить дури еще большей.  
Побродив еще по окрестностям никем не замеченным, паладин вернулся к сортиру. Там уже топтались у двери двое – паренек, вчера вечером мывший полы в траттории, и подавальщица Теса. На людей, которым приспичило, они не походили, а вот на спорящих – очень. И паладин захотел послушать, о чем же они спорят, да еще шепотом и оглядываясь. Задний двор траттории выходил на север, тут было сумрачно, и его могли заметить, потому Энрике приник к забору и, почти в него спрятавшись, прокрался к сортиру поближе.  
Рослая Теса, уперев руки в бока и нависая над невысоким пареньком, шипела:  
– А если он там помрет? Что тогда делать будем? Дурак ты, Тито. Чем ты думал, а?  
Паренек огрызнулся:  
– А что делать было? Сама бы придумала чего получше, раз такая умная, а я дурак... Сама же слышала – он окрестности объезжать собирался, еще и спрашивал, чего дети стриженые. А ну как узнал бы?   
Теса закусила губку, руки скрестила на груди, и нервно огляделась. Потом вздохнула:  
– Отец знает?  
Тито тоже вздохнул:  
– Сама как думаешь? Он же мне проносное и дал. И в узвар налить велел. А я подумал – это ж паладин. Еще и альв-полукровка. Ему человечьи зелья как быку дробина. Вот я и выпил половину узвара, а взамен всю баклажку проносного в кувшин вылил. Мы с батей подумали так: помается он поносом, решит, что заболел… вечером еще снотворного дадим и фейской огневички настойку. Он в постель уляжется, совсем больной будет. А тем временем девочки веревку доплетут и завтра уж на рассвете всё поправим.   
Теса взялась рукой за лоб и покачала головой:  
– Что старое, что малое. Оба двое недоумки. Я же говорила – непросто это. Ладно, с этим может и поправите, только… только как бы хуже не сделать. Рику-то тоже с остальными разом остригли. Может, лучше мы сами с ребятами как-нибудь, а?  
– А как? Рика что ли себе целку обратно отрастит?  
На этих словах Теса влепила ему крепкую плюху, Тито аж покачнулся. Схватился за щеку, зашипел:  
– Чего дерешься! Правду же сказал!  
– Если б ты, дурень, корень свой в штанах удержал, ничего бы не было!  
– А что я, она сама, – вякнул Тито, и на всякий случай назад шагнул. – На танцульках сама меня на сеновал потащила, какой же парень откажется!  
Теса снова занесла руку для плюхи, но бить не стала, опустила. Вздохнула:  
– Попробуем всё равно. Вчера почти получилось, так вы, дурачье, грохот на всю округу устроили, он и испугался.  
– Так это… я когда вчера вечером пол в траттории мыл, фейри ведерко пнул, – признался Тито. – Я бате тут же про то сказал, а он решил, что это за Нико явились… и к твоему побежал… ну и вот.  
Теса вздохнула опять:  
– А что Нико?   
– Всё так же. Не в себе он и всего боится.  
– Еще бы. Ох, дурак… что у вас за семейка дураков-то, а… – покачала головой Теса. – Я своему еще ничего про Нико не говорила, он наверное и не знает, и боюсь, что когда узнает, тут его терпение и лопнет. И тогда он инквизицию вызовет.   
Тито аж затрясся:  
– Неужто вызовет? Нас не пожалеет?  
– Не знаю, – Теса схватилась за голову, за косы, уложенные над ушами. – Не знаю! Он и о том, что Рика с ребятами учудили, еще не знает.  
Тито отвалил челюсть при этих словах:  
– Как это? А почему…  
– А потому, что они с твоим батей и Мартой думают, что это у них что-то не так пошло, вот почему, – Теса подергала косы. – Мы… мы хотели ему рассказать, да потом решили – сами попробуем. Правда, другие своим рассказали, только моему бате еще пока никто ничего ни гу-гу об этом. И похоже, что вообще все помалкивают и даже друг с другом не говорят. Каждый, небось, думает, будто это только он тайну знает.  
Теперь уже Тито за лоб схватился:  
– О, боги… может, лучше уж сказать? Сразу обо всём? И про Нико тоже, а? Может, твой батя какие молитвы особые на такой случай знает?  
– Тогда уж сразу паладину расскажи, – махнула рукой в сторону сортира Теса. – Вот он-то, зуб даю, точно знает, что и как делать в таких случаях.  
«Какая умная девушка», – подумал Энрике и с симпатией посмотрел на Тесу. Та вздрогнула и принялась нервно оглядываться.  
– Нет, паладину ничего не скажем, ты с ума сошла! На нас же тогда точно инквизицию нашлют и всех тут арестуют за… за всякое, – испугался Тито. – Нет уж. Самим надо. А паладину, как и хотели, вечером снотворного с огневицей дадим. Потом надо будет в суму ему денег побольше подкинуть, батя сказал – не меньше, чем пол-эскудо. Другие было начали ныть, что много слишком, но когда про инквизицию подумали, то согласились скинуться кто сколько может. Утром уже две тысячи реалов насобирали, к вечеру еще принесут…  
Теса покачала головой:  
– Что-то мне кажется, ничем хорошим не кончится такая затея. И главное – что с Нико делать-то? Вот это как поправить, а?  
– В той книжке написано было, что надобно баню растопить, веников из дубовых веток навязать и в церкви освятить, и воду, и веники. И попариться хорошенько, всё время псалмы читая. Тогда фейское заклятие спадет.  
– А как вы бате моему собираетесь объяснять, на кой хрен вам столько святой воды понадобилось и зачем веники святите? – ехидно поинтересовалась Теса. Тито замялся, потом выдавил:  
– А мы еще не придумали. Наверное, придется правду сказать. Твоему-то ведь тоже не надо на самом деле, чтоб сюда инквизиция приехала. Ему же самому плохо будет.  
Теса вздохнула, посмотрела в сторону сортира:  
– Это уж точно. Слушай, что-то он там долго. Как бы и вправду не помер. Тогда уж точно от инквизиции не отделаемся.  
Тито перепугался, подскочил к сортиру и дернул дверь. Изнутри звякнул крючок. Энрике юркнул сквозь стенку внутрь и застыл в недоумении. Как вернуться-то? Сам себя же разбудить не умеет!  
Снаружи снова дернули дверь, а после того заколотили в нее с тревожными воплями:  
– Сеньор?! Вы там живы? Сеньор паладин!!!  
В глазах потемнело, на миг помутилось сознание, а затем боль прошила всё тело, распространяясь от онемевшей спины и затекших бедер. Энрике застонал, поморгал, и хрипло ответил:  
– Жив, чего орете. Чем вы тут народ кормите, а, крысами, что ли?  
– Простите, сеньор, в узвар случайно тараканью отраву пролили, – проблеял за дверью Тито. – Не вы один отравились.  
Энрике огляделся, оторвал с крючка и измял печатный листок и, морщась, использовал. Помыл руки, вылив всю воду из рукомойника, и только после того надел панталоны и штаны.  
Во дворе Тесы уже не было, только Тито испуганно на него смотрел. Энрике, нарочито пошатываясь, побрел к траттории. Паренек пошел рядом:  
– Сеньор, может, вам какое лекарство принести? Наш знахарь уж от этой отравы какое-то зелье смешал…  
– Принеси, – кивнул Энрике. – Я в комнате буду. Плохо мне… и вазу ночную туда же принеси, да побольше. Пригодится, чую.  
Обрадованный Тито припустил вперед. Энрике, злобно усмехаясь, добрел до своей комнаты, зашел внутрь, еще раз вымыл руки в рукомойнике, теперь уже с мылом, после чего открыл несессер и достал сверток пилюль против отравы, со смесью разных трав и зелий. Все странствующие паладины таскали с собой такие – мало ли, вдруг поранишься во время битвы с какой-нибудь болотной бестией, или отравишься в придорожной траттории так, что медальон не справится. Энрике и не думал, что ему может пригодиться такая пилюля, а вот поди ж ты.   
На всякий случай он съел две, запив остававшейся с утра водой (в нее, конечно, уже могли влить снотворное, но пилюли справятся и с ним).  
А тут и Тито вернулся, таща в одной руке за ручку ночную вазу, а в другой – кувшин.  
– Вот, сеньор… – начал было он, но тут встретил взгляд темных альвских глаз, и замолчал. Энрике жестко сказал:  
– Поставь на пол. Молодец. А теперь – сел на табуретку и заснул до вечера!  
И Тито в точности выполнил приказ. Энрике усмехнулся, взял кувшин и понюхал. Так и есть, чистое снотворное зелье. Вылив его в ночную вазу, он вышел из комнаты и прошел прямо в зал траттории. Там было полно народу. Энрике, нагло глядя в лицо всем, кто попадался ему на пути, прошел в эркер, где почтенный Чема, священник и пожилая женщина (видимо, Марта, о которой говорила Теса), участвовавшая и в молитвенном шествии ночью, и в разбрасывании радужного навоза днем, как раз обедали, угощаясь перловой кашей с овощами и тертой брынзой, и запивая пивом. Энрике с грохотом придвинул стул к их столу, плюхнулся на него:  
– Приятного аппетита, почтенные. Позвольте присоединиться.   
Он нагло придвинул к себе большое общее блюдо, на котором оставалось изрядно каши, взялся за большую раздаточную ложку и нагреб в нее побольше, отправил в рот. Все смотрели на него с изумлением и страхом. Энрике не спеша прожевал перловку, потом сказал:  
– Врать нехорошо, почтенные, – и посмотрел в лицо каждому, воздействуя на разум. Даже священник вздрогнул, не говоря уж об остальных.  
– М-м-м-м, – попытался было что-то сказать трактирщик, но не смог. Энрике пригвоздил его взглядом, потом так же глянул на тетку и священника. Отправил в рот вторую ложку каши. Пилюли уже подействовали, живот больше не крутило, и есть хотелось безумно. Хотелось опустошить всю эту огромную миску, но Энрике не был уверен, стоит ли это делать. Мало ли, как тело отреагирует после… после такого сортирного приключения. Потому он, дожевав вторую ложку, отодвинул миску, запил пивом из священниковой кружки, и продолжил начатый разговор:  
– Врать нехорошо. Тем более врать паладину. Когда я спрашивал, всё ли у вас в порядке, почему не признались?  
– М-м-м-м… – промямлил почтенный Чема.   
– Ну? Говорите.  
– М-м-м, сеньор… да не в чем признаваться, – скашивая глаза в сторону, пробормотал Чема. – Всё в порядке.   
– Ой ли. Призываниями, почтенные, балуетесь, – Энрике опять оглядел всех троих. – За одно это епитимья на всё село полагается. Знаю, призывали единорогов по старому обычаю, чтоб угостить хорошенько, а потом поля удобрить единорожьим навозом. Не вы одни такое делаете, половина Салабрии этим занимается, думая, будто мы не знаем. На это мы обычно глаза закрываем… если поселяне с умом к делу подходят. А вы мало что напортачили, так еще и вместо того, чтобы мне рассказать и помощи попросить, слабительное подсунули. Вот за одно это на вас инквизиторскую комиссию напустить стоит.  
– Сеньор… – робко сказала Марта. – Мы… Мы всегда по весне и по осени угощение для белых единорогов делали, по старому обряду на одну ночь призывали, они приходили, угощались, уходили. Всё всегда хорошо было. А этой осенью единорог пришел, да уходить не захотел. Делали всё как обычно. Устроили сень, как водится: из дикой лозы с осенними цветами, там угощение в деревянных яслях и корзинах поставили. Утром пришли – кучки навоза. Собрали их на тачку, раскидали по полям… а дня через два после того поутру смотрим – тыквы покусаны и потоптаны, и опять навоз единорожий. И уже не как раньше, в одном месте, где мы для единорога сень цветочную делали и угощения ставили, а просто… ну как будто обычная лошадь огородами прогулялась. Решили, что и правда что-то не так сделали. Попытались исправить, да вот не выходит пока что. Уж две недели как… Не уходит единорог.   
– Я это уже понял, – едко сказал паладин. – Мне почему не сказали?  
– И… инквизиции боялись, – тихо прошептала Марта. – Решили… как-нибудь вас отвлечь да самим справиться.   
– У нас почти получилось, – добавил трактирщик. – Молитвы вознесли в церкви, девственников всех остригли да посадили девственниц в овине веревки из волос плести при лунном свете. Верный способ единорога поймать.  
– Поймать. Положим, вы бы его поймали. А потом что? – Энрике в упор посмотрел на Чему. Тот неуютно заерзал. Но всё-таки на вопрос ответил:  
– Так мы бы его уговорили уйти. Ежели омыть ему копыта и рог соленой водой, то убежит в Фейриё сам…  
Энрике криво усмехнулся:  
– Дурни. Да стоило бы вам накинуть петлю на белого единорога, как вы бы тут же оказались в обязательстве перед владыкой Даэланом. Он очень не любит, когда его подданных ловят, особенно предательским способом. А уж если бы вы его еще и соленой водой облили, то ваши долги стали бы совсем неподъемными. Вы, бестолочи, хотя бы чуток представляете вообще, чего от вас за такое белые бы потребовали?  
Поселяне побледнели. Энрике откинулся на спинке стула, побарабанил пальцами по столу:  
– А еще большие вы бестолочи потому, что не удосужились подумать, с чего вдруг единорог вернулся. И тот ли это, кого вы по обряду призывали.  
На лицах поселян проступило удивление и озарение одновременно. Энрике даже их взгляды отпустил. Они переглянулись, и Марта за голову схватилась:  
– А и верно, сеньор… Не тот! Мы ж видели, что следы мелковаты. Когда Бланко приходил, то он от лошади немного отличался, копыта лишь чуть меньше. А у этого – как у жеребенка годовалого. И шаг маленький. Другой, выходит. Молоденький. Но как так случилось? Мы одного призывали, всё так же делали, как у нас поколениями заведено.  
Энрике невесело рассмеялся:  
– Детей от таких обрядов держать подальше заведено, вот что. Дети подсмотрели, восхитились и себе единорога призвать захотели. И призвали.   
Поселяне в один голос ахнули.   
– О, боги… – только и сказал священник.  
А почтенный Чема добавил:  
– Так, сеньор паладин, мы всегда кого из детей на обряд приводили. Потому как положено ведь, чтобы девственница или девственник угощение для единорога ставили… а где в наших краях такого найти, кроме как среди детей? Но раньше все же не бывало, чтоб дети потом сами призывали. Им строго-настрого наказывали никому не говорить. Ну они и слушались, и ничего не случалось такого.  
– А вот теперь случилось. Если бы вы призываниями вообще не занимались, ничего бы и не было. И зачем вам это вообще понадобилось, а. Как будто без единорожьего навоза обойтись нельзя. В других краях обходятся, и не жалуются. Работать лучше надо, почтенные, и на современные удобрения алхимические не скупиться, они понадежнее будут. А вам, посвященный, поля освящать с истовой молитвой, а не на фейри надеяться и поселянам такое баловство с рук спускать.  
Поселяне молчали. Энрике с сожалением глянул на миску с перловкой, но все-таки удержался. Вместо этого допил пиво и добавил к сказанному:  
– А дети подсмотрели обряд и сами провели, как сумели. Рика – ваша дочь, посвященный?  
– Да, – покаянно опустил голову священник. – Она же в обряде участвовала. Я ей велел строго, чтоб никому, ничего… Объяснил всё. Сказал, что в тайне держать надо, пугал, что иначе замуж выйти не сможет. Эх… не послушала, выходит. Это она сделала?  
– Полагаю, не она одна. Но она на себя его привязала. И теперь отпустить единорога может только она, по всей видимости.   
– Так тогда всё просто, сеньор, – обрадовалась Марта. – Рике только рассказать надо, что делать, как единорога в Фейриё отвести. Есть и на такой случай обряд… бабка моя мне рассказывала. Говорила, мол, редко случается, но случается, потому знать надо.  
– Не просто, – мрачно ответил паладин. – Ваша бабка, почтенная Марта, то ли сама не знала, то ли сказать забыла. Тот, кто единорога на призыве к себе привязал, по Равновесию ему или его роду собой обещался.   
Поселяне снова помрачнели, а священник встревоженно переспросил:  
– Обещался? Это как? Что это значит, сеньор паладин?  
– То и значит. Ваша дочь теперь с Фейриё повязана. Пока не исполнит единорогам обещанное взамен призыва, связь не распадется. А если окажется, что она его еще и на крови призывала, то совсем плохо. Во-первых, это уже навсегда, во-вторых, белые этого очень не любят. Тогда всё село может в обязательстве у них оказаться. И я не уверен, смогу ли помочь в таком случае.  
Священник за голову схватился.  
– О, боги… что же теперь делать?  
– Если б ты, Андреас, молился получше, как сеньор паладин говорит, нам бы не пришлось единорожий навоз добывать, – буркнул Чема. – А теперь из-за дурости твоей Рики…  
Энрике вдруг разозлился еще больше, и рявкнул:  
– А вам бы помалкивать, почтенный Чема. Вы тут староста, или кто? Раз староста – то за село и отвечаете.   
– Да я что… – замямлил трактирщик.   
Священник вздохнул:  
– Вы правы, сеньор паладин. Моя вина, полностью. Селяне не виноваты, Чема правду говорит, я и верно плохой священник, оттого все беды. Вы, это… когда рапорт писать будете, так и пишите: мол, только священник виноват. Должен был отговорить от древних обрядов, а вместо того потворствовал, да еще дочь свою в них участвовать пустил. И, стало быть, всё, что случилось – на моей совести. Мне и отвечать.  
Энрике скривился, от злости аж ушами пряданул:  
– Все вы тут хороши. Все скопом, – он перевел взгляд на трактирщика и Марту, потом повернулся к залу, где уже давно никто не ел и не пил, а все стояли толпой перед эркером и разговор слушали. – Что смотрите, бестолочи? Я вас, паршивцы, насквозь вижу, всех до единого!   
При этих его словах многие поежились, а кое-кто даже лица руками закрыл, опасаясь фейского сглаза.  
– Натворили дел на целый год покаянных работ с епитимьями, и это в лучшем случае, и думаете, что за всё один священник отвечать будет? Совесть у вас вообще есть? Святую защиту и Таинства от посвященного Андреаса принимать, Дарами из его рук причащаться – и еще и сметь надеяться, что он за вас всех ваше дерьмо разгребать будет? Нет уж, любезные. Я вам устрою на целый год веселье. Будете всем селом епитимьи выполнять, уж я об этом позабочусь, чтоб вы, долбни, поняли, что за свои дела самим отвечать надо! И чтоб до вас, тупорылые вы бараны, дошло наконец, что паладину не слабительное подливать надо, а о всяких делах насчет бестий, фей и черного колдовства рассказывать и помощи просить.  
Поселяне занервничали, замялись. Энрике пристально оглядел их и припечатал:  
– Значит, так. Сейчас все идут в церковь, посвященный Андреас начинает неурочную службу, канон «О благих», а вы истово поклоны бьете и молитесь. До самого заката чтоб из церкви не выходили, ясно? Пока молиться будете, я с детьми, кто в тайном призывании участвовал, поговорю, и не вздумайте их от меня прятать, знаю я вас, суеверных дурней.   
Робко подал голос священник:  
– Так мы же не знаем, кто кроме Рики еще в этом замешался…  
– Не беспокойтесь, посвященный Андреас, они – тут Энрике указал рукой на толпу в зале, и поселяне опять занервничали. – Они знают. Пусть дети сюда приходят. А вы все – живо в церковь!  
От отца-Бруэх Энрике унаследовал некоторые особые умения неблагих альвов – в частности, глубоко воздействовать на разум, внушая страх, слабость, покорность. Пользоваться этим он не любил и по возможности избегал, но сейчас очень пригодилось. Хотя, конечно, потом… когда он разберется со всеми здешними проблемами… потом придется каяться и исповедаться. Энрике решил это отложить до возвращения в Овиеду. Не хватало еще идти на исповедь к местному священнику.   
Приказ насчет детей выполняли долго, Энрике успел выпить пинту пива и съесть миску подсоленных сухариков (пиво налил себе сам из бочонка на стойке, мало ли). Когда дети появились в траттории, понял, почему поселяне возились: на каждом ребенке (скорее подростке, по правде говоря) висели целые гроздья бусин с рисунком «фейского глаза». Энрике почувствовал, что снова начинает злиться. То есть он всё еще был зол на поселян, а при виде этих самопальных амулетов злость только разгорелась с новой силой. Очень он не любил, когда на его фейскую половину начинали особое внимание обращать. Будь он человеком, никто из поселян и не подумал бы на детей вешать амулеты от сглаза, да еще так явно.  
Детей было восемь: три мальчика и пять девочек. Почти всем было лет от одиннадцати до тринадцати, самый непоседливый и любопытствующий возраст. Среди них оказалась и та самая девочка, которой он на въезде в село давал свой баселард. Она была постарше остальных, но одета всё еще как девочка, а не как девушка. Видимо, пятнадцати ей еще не исполнилось. Волосы у всех детей были острижены, и у нее тоже. Энрике пристально посмотрел на нее мистическим взором, и вздохнул. Потом оглядел детей и сказал:  
– Я знаю, что вы призвали единорога.  
Дети потупились, кроме самой старшей – та, наоборот, смотрела дерзко, хотя было видно, что ей не по себе.  
– Не стану спрашивать, зачем, – продолжил Энрике. – И так понятно. Кто проводил ритуал?  
Дети переглянулись. Потом начали показывать каждый на себя:  
– Я! Они так, смотрели просто.  
– Похвально, что вы так поддерживаете друг друга, – улыбнулся Энрике. – Не бойтесь, я не собираюсь вас за это наказывать. Знаю, трудно было удержаться от соблазна… кто раз видел белого единорога, да еще будучи невинным и юным, не забудет никогда. Но теперь белый единорог застрял в нашем мире и не может уйти домой. А это уже неправильно. И ему плохо, и людям тоже от такого несладко.   
– Мы знаем… – потупившись, сказал один из мальчиков – тот, который хотел посмотреть его меч. – Он и сам нам сказал, что домой хочет. Очень хочет… Только сам не может почему-то, а у нас не получается его отпустить. И Рику он к себе не подпускает больше. А при том говорит, что без нее уйти не может.   
Энрике сказал как можно мягче:  
– Если вы мне всё расскажете – что и как делали, кто из вас в ритуале участвовал – я попробую помочь единорогу вернуться домой. Вас не накажут, вы еще дети.   
Дети снова переглянулись, и самая старшая сказала:  
– Это всё я.   
– Ты – Рика, верно? Дочь священника, – прищурился Энрике. Девочка вздрогнула от его взгляда, поежилась:  
– Да, сеньор… Я… В нашем селе каждый год весной и осенью обряд Угощения для единорогов делают. И положено, чтобы угощения предлагал кто-нибудь молодой. Совсем молодой… Весной мальчика выбирают, а осенью – девочку. В этот раз меня выбрали. Не знаю, как это делают, это взрослые как-то то ли кости бросают, то ли жребий тянут. Меня в бане вымыли, водой на травах облили, надели белое платье – особо для этого пошили еще с лета, положено так. И венок на голову… А потом отвели на поля, где уже цветочную сень поставили и кормушки из ясеневых колод. И я целый день готовила угощение. Взрослым к нему касаться нельзя никак. Я лепешки пекла на костре, мед водой разводила, в медовой сыте перловку замачивала, в корыто наливала. После корзины расставляла с ячменными лепешками, яблоки и тыкву резала костяным ножом… тяжело это, руки потом болели. Напоследок села там же, под сенью, с большим деревянным блюдом в руках, на блюде тыквы и яблоки. Мне сказали, чтобы сидела тихо, молча и ничего не пугалась, и единорогу венок отдала. Так и сделала. И когда солнце уже заходило, он и явился… Мы его Бланко называем, старшие говорят – он давно уже к нам приходит… Красивый, до слез прямо. Грива золотистая, хвост тоже… рог витой, длинный, с мою руку, и тоже золотой. На шее серебряная лента с круглым белым камнем, и камень будто бы светится. И сам единорог весь светится. И так от него светло и хорошо, век бы на него смотрела! Эх… Батя говорил мне – мол, никому ни слова. А я не удержалась, похвасталась. И так захотелось еще раз на единорога посмотреть, и ребятам тоже, что мы решили сами его позвать попробовать.  
– И как вы это делали?  
Рика смутилась:  
– Попробовали как взрослые. Сень поставить и угощения сделать. Пошли в распадок на дальние огороды, там сейчас пусто и никто туда почти не ходит. Сень как смогли сделали, стянули корыто из нашей мыльни и корзин принесли из дома. Я угощения сготовила, как тогда. Правда мало, лепешку одну только, десяток яблок и тыковку порубила, и меда у нас совсем немного было. Села с блюдом, позвала. Только никто не пришел. А потом Пепи вспомнил, что у Тито видел книжку, где написано, как позвать фейри.  
При этих словах Энрике бровь приподнял вопросительно. Рика поняла, пояснила:  
– Ну, книжка не Титова, а его бати. Давно вроде как в их семье хранится. Тито с братом ее тайком у бати брали и читали, и один раз Тито Пепи показал ее.  
Мальчик (тот самый, что вел мула Энрике к траттории вчера) сказал:  
– Угу. Книжка с картинками, на картинках там… голые фейри… – он чуть покраснел. – Мы с Тито тогда только картинки там смотрели, не читали ее. А когда я вспомнил про эту книжку, то вспомнил и то, что там на первой странице написано было: «Призывание всяческих фейри для пользы и утех». Я Тито попросил книжку принести, мы из нее и вычитали…  
– И что же вы вычитали? – пристально посмотрел на него Энрике.   
– Ну… Разное, – мальчик опустил голову, явно смущаясь. Несмотря на довольно свободные нравы Салабрии относительно любовных утех, здесь считалось, что дети со взрослыми не должны о таком разговаривать. Потому Энрике мягко сказал:  
– Расскажи только о том, что единорога касается. Остальное из этой книжки меня, хм, не интересует.  
– Там написано было всё, как мы и делали: устроить сень цветочную, угощения предложить, а еще было сказано, что надо нарисовать круг и в него руны вписать. Руны мы из книжки перерисовали, а Рика в круг села с блюдом и позвала. Он пришел.   
Энрике молчал, задумчиво переводя взгляд с мальчика на Рику и других детей. Наконец, Рика не выдержала этого молчаливого темного взгляда:  
– Я… я сразу поняла, что это другой. Маленький он, не как Бланко. И украшений на нем не было. Мне так обидно стало, что он без украшений, и я ему свои бусы отдала.  
Вот на этом месте Энрике заинтересовался, аж ухо любопытно дернулось и в сторону Рики навострилось. Дети тут же уставились на его подвижные альвские уши, паладину даже захотелось их руками прикрыть. Напустив на себя серьезный вид (и стараться не пришлось, потому как дело и правда серьезное), он спросил:  
– Какие бусы? Обычные или невестино ожерелье?  
Рика вспыхнула, да так, что ее алая камизелька, казалось бы, от этого потемнела:  
– Н… невестино, сеньор. У меня-то другого ничего тогда не было. После обряда матушка мне невестино подарила, сказала: «ты уже подросла, скоро волосы стричь, и пора уже по-девичьи украшаться…»  
– Понятно, – вздохнул Энрике. – Рика, останься здесь, остальные могут идти.   
Дети вышли. Рика, боязливо поглядывая на него, осталась стоять, сцепив руки впереди, поверх вышитого фартучка.  
– Присядь, Рика.   
Она неловко села на краешек стула, и прошептала:  
– Только бате не говорите…  
– Он уже знает, что ты единорога призывала. А вот что ты после того с Тито на сеновал ходила и там девственность оставила – еще нет, – Энрике вдруг сделалось очень жаль эту девочку, она ему нравилась: добрая, смелая, решительная, и сильная духом. Очень хотелось помочь ей, вот только получится ли? Эх, если бы она только не умудрилась девственность утратить! А теперь дело принимало совсем нехороший оборот.  
– Я… ну не знаю, как так вышло. Само как-то, – еще тише прошептала она.   
Энрике как раз прекрасно понимал, как это вышло. Седмица, костер на площади, музыка, все веселятся, пляшут, Рике всё внове, ей только-только разрешили ходить на сельские танцы, а салабрийская кровь горяча, и первые прикосновения мужчины, пусть даже такого сопляка как Тито, заставляют эту кровь кипеть, а тело – наливаться сладкой истомой желания. Кружились в танце, он держал ее за талию, рука словно невзначай скользнула ниже, потом объятия, может быть и поцелуй… и вот уже, никем не замеченные, они заскакивают на сеновал, а сеновалы в салабрийских селах всегда неподалеку от площади ставят – чтобы парочкам с танцев и пирушек далеко не бегать… Вот так и вышло. Да еще, небось, Тито сам тоже девственником был и у него, как здесь говорят, пригорало. Энрике вспомнил свой первый опыт, точно такой же. Жили они тогда в усадьбе материного отца-гидальго, недалеко от большого села Быстроречье на юге Салабрии… и в пятнадцать лет Энрике расстался с девственностью с девчонкой из поселянок, после танцев, тоже вот так, на сеновале. До сих пор, как вспоминал, было стыдно и сладко одновременно. Стыдно за свою неловкость и торопливость, сладко от того, что – первый раз…  
– Сделанного не воротишь, Рика. Да и ругать тебя за это было бы глупо, – сказал он. – Сколько лет тебе, четырнадцать?  
Она кивнула. «Рановато на нее невестино ожерелье надели, но, может, в этих местах так принято», – подумал Энрике. Там, откуда родом была его мать, девушек невестами называли только в шестнадцать. И только с такого возраста можно было позвать девушку «на сеновал». Впрочем, подростки на это внимания не обращали, любились друг с другом вовсю и до шестнадцати. А вот взрослому вступать в связь с подростком было нельзя, и если такое случалось, поселяне могли и в смоле и перьях вывалять виновника, не говоря уж о том, что по королевским уложениям за соблазнение несовершеннолетнего полагалось наказание – штраф в семьсот реалов, если всё было добровольно, а за принуждение или насилие могли и вовсе в тюрьму засадить.   
– А Тито?   
– Ш-шестнадцать уже… Его не накажут?  
– У вас же добровольно было?   
– Д-да.  
– Полагаю, ваши родители этот вопрос между собой уладят без излишнего шума. А вот что плохо и уже нельзя поправить, так это твоя связь с единорогом. Когда ты на него свое ожерелье надела, ты ему собой обязалась. Всё равно как если бы ты по старому обычаю невестино ожерелье выбранному жениху отдала, – серьезно сказал паладин. – И если бы ты не утратила девственность, можно было бы попробовать уговорить единорога отдать ожерелье обратно. Или выполнить для него какое-нибудь обещание. Белые обычно не требуют ничего невыполнимого, девушек просят гривы им заплести, потанцевать с ними, в таком вот духе. Но ритуал вы провели с ошибками, единорог привязался к тебе, и без тебя уже не может уйти в Фейриё… И к тебе больше не подойдет. Был бы он постарше, может быть, смог бы, но молоденький – нет.   
– А что же теперь делать? – испугалась Рика. – Старшие нас всех остригли, веревки плетут, чтобы поймать его, но я боюсь, что так только хуже будет. И Теса тоже так думает. Она, оказывается, когда-то тоже в обряде участвовала, и с тех пор немножко фей чувствует. Теса говорит, он боится чего-то… Я бы пошла с ним в Фейриё, и сделала бы всё, что они попросили – просто так. Очень уж они… красивые и светлые. Но теперь не могу… – по ее щекам покатились слезы.   
Энрике достал платок, протянул ей:  
– Не плачь. Я попробую помочь. Пойдем, покажешь мне, где он прячется. И пусть с нами кто-нибудь из девочек пойдет, или мальчиков – но только чтобы он был настоящий девственник.  
На этих словах Рика снова сильно покраснела и выскочила из траттории. Энрике вздохнул, вернулся к себе. Посмотрел на всё еще сидящего на табуретке Тито, переложил паренька на постель (мстительно усмехнувшись, представил его ужас, когда тот обнаружит, что спал на паладинской постели!), взял меч, подумав, вынул из вьюка провощенный холщовый мешок, глухо звякнувший, когда паладин прицепил его на пояс. Посмотрел на часы. Времени до вечера было мало, и надо успеть…  
На улице у входа в тратторию топтались под холодным ветром Рика и Пепи, тот самый мальчишка, который вел вчера паладинского мула. Энрике пристально оглядел его мистическим взором:  
– Девственник, это хорошо. Ну, идемте.  
Куда идти, он конечно знал, но предпочел, чтобы дети показали сами. Да и вообще держался позади них, велев Пепи идти первым. Мальчику как раз ничего и не угрожало: единорог ему вреда не причинит просто потому, что тот девственник, а альвы Бруэх, которых паладин тоже чуял неподалеку, не трогают невинных детей. Это, пожалуй, их единственная хорошая черта и правило, которому они не изменяют никогда. Сам паладин опасался, что если единорог почует в нем кровь Бруэх, то не подойдет ни за что. Потому и велел Пепи идти первым.  
Село Кудрявые Дубки лежало в широкой долине между невысоких холмов, и его поля занимали почти всю долину. Из мельком услышанных разговоров поселян Энрике понял, что жители Кудрявых Дубков платили сеньорову подать двум гидальгос, да еще арендовали у тех земли на склонах холмов и за ними. Так что всё вокруг, по сути, могло считаться землями этих поселян. Большая территория, и почти вся распахана или под сады занята. Овец пасли на склонах и верховинах холмов, где почва была похуже. Паладин не особенно понимал, на кой хрен здешним поселянам понадобилось удобрять поля единорожьим навозом – округ Аратета славился хорошими грунтами и большими урожаями яблок, кукурузы, ячменя, картошки и разных овощей. Впрочем, всегда ведь остается место людской жадности.  
Дальние огороды, на которых дети устроили для единорога «цветочную сень», лежали в небольшом распадке на северо-западе от села. На самом глубоком месте этого распадка поблескивало озерцо, вокруг него теснились обложенные камешками огородики, уже пустые и серые от разбросанной по ним золы, а со стороны полей впадину прикрывали яблони и сливы, сейчас уже почти облетевшие.  
Пепи остановился в начале спуска в распадок и сказал:  
– Он там днем прячется. Мы ему покушать носим, чтобы он днем не ходил по полям… просили и ночью не ходить, только ему тоскливо, вот он и выходит. Сеньор, как дальше? Мне опять вперед идти, или вы пойдете?  
Энрике ответил не сразу, потому как пребывал в мистическом трансе. Чувствовалось приближение неблагих, и ему это очень не нравилось. Когда мальчик позвал его второй раз, паладин встрепенулся, моргнул:  
– Пепи, иди к нему и будь рядом с ним, гриву ему почеши, что ли. Главное – чтобы вы оба в распадке были, и были рядом. Иди.  
Мальчик хотел было что-то спросить, но запнулся, увидев горящие темным пламенем глаза полуальва, и молча побежал в распадок. Энрике вынул баселард и вручил Рике:  
– Держи. И бей сразу, как только попытаются хоть руку протянуть.  
Она взяла кинжал наизготовку и встревоженно спросила:  
– А кто? Разбойники?  
– Хуже, – коротко ответил Энрике, набрасывая на себя и на нее святую броню.  
Они явились почти сразу. Дернулась Завеса, повеяло резким холодом, и на тропинке возникли четыре альва в черных одеждах и тускло поблескивающих под вечерним солнцем доспехах из черной бронзы. Один из них, в чешуйчатой броне и с короткими волосами, в беспорядке торчащими из-под остроконечного шлема, прошипел, увидев Энрике:  
– Опять ты, сын предателя!  
Энрике обнажил меч, крутанул им в руке:  
– Я. Проваливайте отсюда, пока целы.  
– Наша земля, – оскалился альв, показывая острые клыки. – Не уйдем без добычи!  
Паладин отвечать не стал, шагнул вперед и ударил с короткого замаха. Альв удара не ждал, но уклонился, отбил своим черным мечом, отпрыгнул. Двое справа и слева бросились на паладина, еще один подбежал к Рике, и она взмахнула баселардом прямо перед его лицом. Альв отшатнулся, девчонка отскочила, выдернула левой рукой из покосившейся ограды жердь и врезала альву по ногам. Он увернулся, перетек в сторону и попытался схватить ее, но Рика оказалась ловчее и снова отскочила.  
Энрике рубился сразу с тремя, паладинский меч с каждым ударом выбивал из черной альвской бронзы снопы разноцветных искр, снимая зачарование. Его собственная защита отбивала альвские заклятия, а святая броня гасила удары мечей, и за себя он не опасался. А вот за Рику – очень. На себе подновлять святую броню он успевал, а на девочку уже не хватало времени. А призывать силу Девы пока не хотел – это означало обнаружить свое присутствие для остальных Бруэх. Так что этих четверых нужно уделать обычным способом.  
Он изловчился, ушел из-под очередной атаки, кувыркнулся назад, и оказался рядом с пляшущим вокруг уже уставшей Рики альвом. Врезал тому ногой под зад, сбив с ног, пинком отбросил в сторону бронзовый меч. Сообразительная девчонка тут же принялась пинать врага ногами и лупить жердью, не давая ему подняться. Энрике развернулся к остальным трем, обновил святую броню и нагло попер в атаку, прямо на их мечи.  
Святая броня выдержала сразу три могучих прямых удара, паладин проломил защиту альвов и оказался вплотную к ним, перевернул меч рукоятью вперед и врезал их предводителю в челюсть. Тот выронил меч, отлетел назад, взмахнув руками, и упал на спину. Обратным ходом меча Энрике достал второго. Освященная сталь легко пробила бронзовую чешую доспеха и распорола альву бедро. Не тратя на него больше внимания, Энрике развернулся и полоснул наискось по груди третьего. Полетела бронзовая чешуя, альв отпрянул, зажимая рану, из которой лилась серебряная, но быстро становящаяся алой кровь. Паладин отбежал к Рике, обновил святую броню на себе и на ней. Альвы кое-как поднялись на ноги. Тот, кого отпинала Рика, встал первым и протянул к ним руку. Энрике ощутил движение Завесы и приближение еще нескольких Бруэх… И вдруг Завеса закрылась, а вокруг разлилось тепло, невыразимо прекрасное, идущее откуда-то сзади. В этот же миг мимо него и Рики пронесся ослепительно белый единорог, на спине которого сидел, вцепившись в гриву, Пепи. Единорог прыгнул между Рикой и альвами, взвился на дыбы, молотя передними копытами по воздуху, тонкое ржание ударило по ушам, и Энрике чуть не оглох от него. А единорог опустился на все четыре ноги, наклонил голову, с его рога сорвалась золотистая вспышка и ударила альва в грудь. Тот свалился и начал кататься по земле, сбивая белое пламя. Единорог снова заржал, прыгнул в сторону и стал гарцевать на месте, фыркая и выбивая из земли искры.  
Энрике сказал альвам:  
– Убирайтесь, пока живы. У меня велик соблазн довести дело до конца.  
Двое из них помогли встать своим товарищам, дернулась Завеса, раскрываясь, и они ушли за нее. Предводитель, держась за распухшую челюсть, напоследок прошипел:  
– Не думай, что справился, сын изменника! Мы вернемся!  
Энрике оскалился в ответ:  
– Я буду ждать, родственнички.  
Очень, очень хотелось обложить их напоследок непристойностями, но при детях и единороге паладин не хотел выражаться, и сдержался.  
Когда альвы исчезли за Завесой, паладин повернулся к единорогу.  
Сердце замерло от восторга, когда он посмотрел на него. Верно, молоденький, размерами как жеребенок-подросток, с точеными, изящными длинными ногами, невыразимо прекрасный и бесконечно чистый. Энрике склонил голову:  
– Не бойся меня. Я не причиню тебе вреда, – сказал он на спеахе.  
Единорожек встревоженно фыркнул, шагнул назад. Пепи соскользнул с его спины и отошел к Рике.  
– Я пришел помочь тебе, – всё так же на спеахе продолжил паладин.  
– В тебе кровь неблагих, – ответил единорожек, обжигая его взглядом золотых очей. Энрике поднял руку к плечу, коснулся золотого аканта:  
– Меня приняла Сияющая. Я Страж Границ и Пределов.   
Единорог потоптался на месте, мотнул головой. Звякнули на его шее бусы из полых ажурных серебряных шариков с подвесками красной яшмы.  
– В тебе кровь неблагих! Она отвращает меня, – единорог повернул голову к Рике, посмотрел на нее с влечением и болью одновременно. – И моя дева запятнана…   
Из золотистого глаза выкатилась огромная радужная слеза и упала на пожухлую траву. Тут же из земли пробились два листочка, затем выстрелил стебелек, и на нем распустился желтый тюльпанчик.   
– Идемте в распадок, – обратился Энрике к детям.   
– Сеньор, а что он вам сказал? – спросила Рика. – Я не поняла ничего, только чувствую, что ему страшно и грустно.  
Паладин вздохнул:  
– Он боится ко мне подойти, я ведь наполовину альв. Мой отец из неблагих. А вот те четверо уродов, что на нас напали – мои, черти б их взяли, родственники. И они скоро вернутся.  
– Ой. Но ведь мы… вы их побили, может, они больше не придут? – предположил Пепи.  
– Мы их легко побили, потому что еще день. Днем и в нашем мире они слабы. А вот ночью, да еще в убывающую Луну – наоборот, – пояснил Энрике. – И они вернутся, как только сядет солнце, потому что хотят пленить единорога.  
В подтверждение его слов единорог вскинул голову и издал короткое ржание. Потом первым пошел по дорожке в распадок. Пепи двинулся за ним, Рика следом, а позади пошел Энрике.  
На полпути к видневшемуся за озерцом навесику из лозы и пожухлых бархатцев с астрами Рика спросила:  
– А зачем им единорог? Разве в Фейриё единорогов кто-то может обидеть? В той книжке, про фейри, написано было, что единороги неприкосновенны.  
– Альвам Бруэх всегда было плевать на общепринятые обычаи и мораль, если им это выгодно. За что они частенько и отгребали. Сейчас их клан в упадке как раз из-за того, что их предыдущий правитель оскорбил черных единорогов и поссорился с кровавыми сидами. Вот они, видно, и ищут способы поправить свои дела, – пояснил Энрике. – Возможно, они думают, что если поймают вашего друга и уведут его в Фейриё, то смогут представить это владыке белых как помощь, и потребовать отплатить за нее.  
Пепи серьезно сказал:  
– Но ведь белые единороги всё равно им этого не простят, даже если и заплатят за помощь. Я бы на их месте не простил, это же свинство какое-то.  
– Альвы Бруэх… как и большинство неблагих фейри, не заглядывают так далеко, – ухмыльнулся паладин. – И не учатся на своих ошибках… В любом случае, я никому не пожелаю стать пленником Бруэх, даже почетным, даже ради спасения.  
Они как раз дошли до «цветочной сени». Навесик был уже изрядно потрепан, рядом с ним красовались несколько кучек радужного навоза, кое-как прикрытого яблоневыми и бузинными ветками, которые выглядели так, будто их не обламывали, а обкусывали… хотя почему «будто»? Энрике краем глаза заметил, что единорог явно засмущался, когда паладин обратил внимание на навоз.   
Паладин обошел навес, несмотря на смущение единорога, старавшегося держаться от него поодаль. Заглянул внутрь, старательно затер круг призыва. Вышел и сказал детям:  
– Скоро стемнеет, и надо успеть до заката.   
Он взял лежавшие у навеса грабельки, прошел к огородику, спускавшемуся к самому пруду, и старательно разровнял там небольшую площадку треугольником, начертил в его углах руны призыва. Потом велел Рике и Пепи встать в углах, и попросил единорога сделать то же самое. Тот, нервно поглядывая на паладина и с тоской – на Рику, подошел и занял нужное место. Энрике развязал мешок, который захватил с собой, и вынул из него потертый бубен-пандеро, один из самых любимых салабрийцами музыкальных инструментов. Энрике очень хорошо на нем играл, настолько хорошо, что мог бы соперничать с самыми известными музыкантами Салабрии… если бы не стал паладином.  
Выйдя в центр треугольника, Энрике поднял бубен, встряхнул, и маленькие тарелочки издали тоненький дробный перезвон. Паладин тут же легонько выстучал по краю бубна замысловатый ритм, потом снова встряхнул, выбил уже другой ритм, ударяя сильнее, и мелодия раскатилась по всему распадку, заполняя собой всё вокруг.  
Сыграть музыку призыва непросто. Мало кто сумеет, для этого нужны музыкальный дар, умение тонко чувствовать место, в котором призываешь высшего фейри, но главное – очень хотеть его призвать… причем хотеть правильно. Или, иногда, не хотеть, а просто творить музыку на волне вдохновения, как когда-то случилось с его матерью поздней весной, в лесу в окрестностях Быстроречья. Тогда маэстрина Ана Маркез играла на скрипке и не думала ни о чем, только о птичьем пенье, о запахе ландышей и нагретой на солнце сосновой смолы, о шелесте листьев и шорохе в ветвях… и музыка призыва сложилась сама собой, и ее услышал за Завесой альв из клана Бруэх, и пришел. И музыка эта была так сильна, что неблагий альв покорился ей и познал любовь настолько могучую, что ради нее оставил Фейриё и отринул свой род.  
Подумав об этом, Энрике чуть сбился с ритма, мелодия словно споткнулась, и в этот миг раздвинулась Завеса. И на берегу озерца появились три белых единорога. Посередине стоял самый большой, размерами чуть меньше чем кровная скаковая сальмийская лошадь. На нем искрилось многоцветными бликами широкое ожерелье из полированных кристаллов, золотистый хвост касался земли, а длинная грива была заплетена в косы, украшенные белыми цветами. Справа от него стоял чуть меньший, тоже длиннохвостый и длинногривый, с широкой серебряной лентой на шее, на которой висел крупный сияющий опал. А слева – небольшая, изящнее двух других, невероятно красивая лошадка, украшенная янтарным ожерельем. При виде ее единорожек радостно заржал.  
Энрике опустил бубен и поклонился единорогам, сказал на спеахе:  
– Приветствую тебя, о владыка Даэлан, и подданных твоих! Прости за призыв без дара, но я звал не для себя, а для них, – Энрике показал на единорожка и Рику.  
Большой единорог пристально оглядел его, чуть слышно фыркнул:  
– Кровь неблагого в тебе, Страж Границ и Пределов.   
– Это так, владыка Даэлан, – склонил голову паладин. – Мой отец – изгнанник клана Бруэх. Он отказался от своих и от Фейриё ради любви к моей матери и ко мне. Я сам, как видишь, избрал путь людей.  
– Путь людей – но тем, что дает тебе твоя кровь, ты пользуешься, – Даэлан не упрекал, не спрашивал – просто подчеркивал очевидное.   
– Я обещался служить Сияющей и людям. И обещался за всего себя, какой я есть – и за человека, и за альва во мне, – твердо сказал Энрике, желая дать понять, что эта тема закрыта и обсуждению не подлежит.  
Даэлан снова фыркнул, на сей раз явно одобрительно. Энрике продолжил:  
– Эта дева неумело позвала твоего подданного, и он откликнулся на призыв по неопытности. А дева неосторожно обещалась ему. И я прошу тебя, хранитель Равновесия, решить этот узел.   
Вместо Даэлана заговорил белый с лентой:  
– Саэннэр слишком молод и не знает, что не все обещания людей стоит принимать. И что не должно принимать обещания юных. Дети спутали сети сил, дети завязали узел Равновесия… Дочь людей повязана теперь с Саэннэром, но и он повязан с нею. Дочь людей утратила чистоту, но связь не разрушилась – обязательство есть обязательство. Оно должно быть исполнено… с обеих сторон.  
Даэлан молчал, видно, предоставляя говорить подданным. Единорожица в янтарном ожерелье, почти по-человечески вздохнув, сказала:  
– Дева утратила чистоту… она не сможет заплести нам косы, не сможет танцевать под ночными небесами с нами и собирать для нас звездную росу. И она не сможет сделать то, что нам нужно. Но мы готовы ждать, пока она вырастет и ее рука станет достаточно сильной, чтобы держать меч.   
Энрике украдкой выдохнул. Если они ставят условия, то договориться вполне можно, и условия будут приемлемыми. В конце концов, дети ничем не навредили маленькому единорогу, так что у белых нет причин быть недовольными, и вряд ли они захотят что-нибудь невыполнимое. Можно будет забрать Рику в Овиеду, в колледж инквизиции, там ее обучат и… и она сможет сама решить свою проблему.  
А всё-таки в этом было что-то… что-то неправильное. Нет, с точки зрения и фейской морали, и человеческих законов так поступить было можно, никто не осудит. Рика сама, по собственной глупости вляпалась, и пусть сама с этим разбирается… его дело – показать ей как. Но Энрике почему-то от таких мыслей сделалось противно. Да еще единороги так пристально на него смотрят…  
И он спросил (хотя напрямую задавать фейри вопросы было жутко невежливо):  
– Какой службы вы желаете от этой девы?  
Единороги (правый и левая) возмущенно зафыркали, выражая свое недовольство паладинским хамством. Даэлан топнул передней ногой, призывая их к спокойствию, и на вопрос ответил:  
– Хоть ты и ведешь себя непристойно, сын изгнанника Бруэх, я отвечу. В Фейриё неспокойно. В Краю Зеркальных Озер, где мы любим омывать наши тела после линьки, появился черный дракон. И теперь там воняет, а вода в озерах стала мутной. Мы хотим вернуть себе этот Край. Но убить дракона может только сын или дочь людей. Вот какая служба нужна нам от этой девы.  
Энрике схватился за лоб, с силой провел ладонью по лицу. От услышанного стало не по себе, он весь сник, и даже уши жалобно опустились вниз. Дракон… Существо из совершенных неблагих высших фейри. Драконов боятся все. Драконы плевать хотели на неписанный закон Фейриё, по которому единороги неприкосновенны. Драконы неуязвимы ко всему, что есть у других фейри. Ни черная бронза неблагих альвов, ни лунное серебро благих сидов, ни волшебство стихийных фей сильфов, агуане, фламмов и литтов, ни даже совершенная благость единорогов или магия кровавых сидов не способны одолеть дракона. А драконье дыхание может убить кого угодно из фейри. И великое счастье, что драконов так мало, и что они размножаются так редко. Потому что они досаждают и людям, хотя как раз люди и могут справиться с ними. Но это тоже непросто. Двадцать лет назад появился дракон в Аламо, его попытались убить с помощью гномьих пушек и боевой магии. Но дракону это оказалось слабее щекотки. Только три паладина и один посвященный боевой маг сообща сумели его уделать, и то двое остались калеками.  
Решившись, паладин сказал:  
– Служба эта непосильна для нее. Во всяком случае, еще не скоро эта дева сделается воином, способным выйти против дракона. Могу ли я сослужить эту службу для вас – как выкуп за нее?  
Вот и сказаны эти слова. Если единороги примут такой его выкуп – ничего не поделаешь, придется идти разбираться с драконом.  
Единороги переглянулись. Даэлан вышел вперед, приблизился к Энрике и, почти касаясь его бархатистым храпом, уставился ему в лицо. От его совершенной благости было одновременно невыразимо хорошо и невыносимо больно. И хотелось плакать от невозможности почувствовать то, что чувствовал тот же Пепи, когда касался белого единорога.  
– Ты говоришь искренне. И хотя твое сердце не желает этой службы, ты готов сослужить ее нам ради этой юной девы, утратившей чистоту. Странно это для того, в ком кровь Бруэх, но обычно для того, кто отдал себя Сияющей. Иначе Она бы не приняла тебя. Благословляю тебя, полукровный, и принимаю твой выкуп. Дева отныне свободна от обязательства перед Саэннэром.   
Единорог шагнул назад, и Энрике вдруг понял, что всё это время не дышал. Вдохнул глубоко, аж легким стало больно и на глазах проступили слезы.  
– Благодарю тебя, владыка Даэлан. Обещаюсь исполнить службу до конца солнцекруга, считая от сегодняшнего дня, – ответил он и поклонился. Солнцекругом в Фейриё называли год. Энрике сделал такое уточнение потому, что единороги могли потребовать службу прямо сейчас. Но идти на дракона без всякой подготовки, с одним только мечом Энрике не собирался. По правде говоря, он бы предпочел вообще на дракона не идти, но деваться некуда.  
– Ты не связан временем, Страж Границ и Пределов, – ответил Даэлан. – Мы были готовы ждать, когда повзрослеет эта юная дева, подождем и тебя. Но помни: ты должен исполнить обещанное.   
– Я помню, – Энрике прижал ладонь к сердцу. – Я исполню.   
Даэлан подошел к Рике, оглядел ее, щурясь, и сказал по-салабрийски:  
– Тому, кто взял твою чистоту, придется заплатить виру, как если бы он украл чужую невесту.   
Рика задрожала, на ресницах ее заблестели слёзы:  
– Я ведь тоже виновата. Он меня не заставлял… Не наказывайте его, пожалуйста!  
Даэлан осторожно обнюхал ее, легонько фыркнул, словно усмехнулся:  
– Пусть Страж Границ и Пределов решит, какую виру платить вору твоей чистоты. Даю ему это право. Но вира должна быть заплачена сполна. А ты, юная дева, чего желаешь от Саэннэра? Твое обязательство нам забрал себе Страж, он выполнит его за тебя. Осталось обязательство Саэннэра тебе.  
Девочка оглянулась на паладина, но Энрике молчал. Она помялась:  
– Я… я не знаю. Можно, я попрошу его совета? – она мотнула головой в сторону паладина.   
Единороги переглянулись, и Энрике мог бы поклясться, что они улыбались. Та, что с янтарным ожерельем, сказала:  
– Проси. Но решить должна ты сама.  
Рика утерла слезы, подошла к Энрике:  
– Сеньор… помогите, я совсем не знаю, что просить. Не хочу, чтобы им было плохо от моей просьбы. Они ведь должны будут исполнить любое желание, да?  
– Да, Рика. Таково Равновесие. Ты обещалась Саэннэру, он обещался тебе, – тихо ответил паладин, кладя руку ей на плечо и заглядывая в глаза. – Я взял на себя твой выкуп, и они потребовали… очень большую плату. Такую, что я, выполняя обещанное, могу и погибнуть. Не продешеви, прося взамен, иначе мне будет очень обидно помирать, зная, что ты попросила какую-нибудь ерунду.  
Девочка густо покраснела. Запинаясь, сказала:  
– Богатства, красоты и всякого такого просить, наверное, не надо, да? Это же как-то глупо, сеньор, я понимаю. Но я и правда не знаю, что просить. Может, вы попросите за меня? Ведь так можно?  
Энрике вздохнул. Она была права – так было можно, раз уж он забрал себе ее обязательства.   
– М-м-м… Владыка Даэлан, примешь ли ты покровительство над здешними местами? Хотя бы на время земной жизни этой девы? – прося такое, Энрике, вообще-то, нарушал все паладинские правила, но, с другой стороны, пусть лучше белые покровительствуют местным, чем те будут устраивать призывания со всеми этими сомнительными ритуалами. Покровительство высших благих фейри проявлялось в том числе и в виде хороших урожаев, ради которых поселяне и старались добыть единорожий навоз. Но главное было не это, а то, что на территорию белых уже не сунутся Бруэх.  
– Возможно, я бы желал этого, но я не могу, – качнул головой Даэлан, и блики его кристального ожерелья брызнули во все стороны. – Эти места уже отданы Бруэх.  
Энрике аж рот раскрыл, но быстро совладал с собой:  
– Как? Их изгнали отсюда пятьсот лет назад, и в Фейриё над этими землями властвуют Луахт, но на владычество в этом мире не претендуют.  
– Люди, живущие здесь, сами позвали принцессу Мабдл и обещались ей. По Равновесию теперь эти земли вернулись под руку клана Бруэх, – вместо Даэлана пояснила единорожица в янтарном ожерелье. – Проси другое, Страж. Мы не воюем с Бруэх, пока они не причинили нам зла. Мы благодарны тебе, что ты успел прежде чем Бруэх пленили Саэннэра, но вмешаться не можем, иначе Равновесие качнется в другую сторону. Люди призвали – людям и решать, кому обещаться.  
Паладин припомнил вопль предводителя тех четверых, что напали на него на входе в распадок – «наша земля!», припомнил и еще кое-что. Веселые дела тут творятся, однако. Ладно, с поселянами придется поговорить еще раз, и куда жестче. Но это потом. Сейчас нужно решить вопрос с единорогами.  
Энрике прошептал на ухо девочке:  
– Попроси у них настоящее имя своего единорога. И право назвать его. Потом объясню. Проси.  
Рика кивнула, повернулась к единорогам:  
– Я… Пусть он скажет мне своё настоящее имя и даст право назвать его.  
Такую просьбу единорожица в янтаре и единорог с лентой встретили возмущенным фырканьем и ударами копыт о землю, маленький единорожек с надеждой посмотрел на владыку Даэлана, а тот оставался спокойным, только задумчиво глядел на девочку и паладина. Пепи, который всё это время молча наблюдал за происходящим, тоже занервничал, чувствуя, что Рика попросила явно что-то из ряда вон.  
Наконец, Даэлан топнул копытом, рассыпая радужные искры, и сказал:  
– Равновесное желание. Быть по сему. Саэннэр, подойди к деве и назови ей свое настоящее имя во всей полноте звучания. И она получит право позвать тебя трижды, после чего забудет твое имя. Если же не использует его, то сможет передать право зова по наследству своим детям.   
Единорожек радостно вскинул голову, потом склонился перед Даэланом, опустившись на передние колени и коснувшись рогом земли. Встал, медленно, словно преодолевая встречный поток воды, подошел к Рике, зажмурился и, сильно вытянув шею, приблизил морду к ее уху, и что-то тихо прошептал. Рика протянула руку и коснулась его гривы, он тут же отскочил и подбежал к единорожице в янтарном ожерелье, прижался боком к ней.  
– Итак, исполнено, – сказал Даэлан. – Равновесие соблюдено. Дева свободна, Саэннэр может вернуться с нами, а ты, Страж, помни об обещанном.  
«Такое забудешь, как же», – мрачно подумал паладин и поклонился:  
– Благодарю за помощь, владыка Даэлан. Пусть будет всегда мягка трава у ног твоих.  
– И я благодарю тебя за помощь, Страж Границ и Пределов, служитель Сияющей, – ответил Даэлан. – Мое благословение с тобой.  
Подала голос единорожица в янтарном ожерелье:  
– Благодарю за помощь моему сыну, полукровный. И хочу сделать тебе подарок за это. Подойди и срежь из моей гривы прядку. Будет тебе оберегом и в Универсуме, и за Завесой против неблагих, но тебе вреда не причинит.  
Не веря услышанному, Энрике всё же подошел к ней. Получить прядь волос единорога, отданную в дар – щедрая награда. Некоторые люди с фейской кровью умели выслеживать единорогов и места, куда те приходили, чтобы сбросить рога, хвосты и гривы, обновляясь для мира людей и для мира фейри. Это случалось очень редко, изделия из рога единорогов и их волос стоили безумных денег, их невозможно было купить законно – они принадлежали Церкви, и только Церковь могла распоряжаться ими. Волшебными свойствами обладали только те рога и волосы, что были сброшены самими единорогами или же отданы добровольно, как дар или награда. Рог убитого единорога ничем не отличался от рога антилопы или козы, а волос – от конского волоса.   
Единорожица наклонила голову, ее грива, заплетенная в тонкие косички, свесилась вниз густой завесой. Энрике снял с пояса нож из черной бронзы, который для него когда-то сделал отец, выбрал самую короткую и неприметную косичку, и срезал ее одним движением. От прикосновения черной бронзы единорожица чуть заметно вздрогнула. Но это всё же было лучше, чем людская сталь. Энрике повязал косичку себе на запястье и поклонился единорожице. Потом отошел.   
За единорогами раздвинулась Завеса, они развернулись и ускакали туда. И только когда погас серебристый свет, раздался голос Пепи:  
– Ой, а я так хотел попросить еще раз погладить единорога…  
Энрике подошел к нему, похлопал по плечу:  
– Тебе и так выпало это. Мало кому так везет. Мне вот не довелось.  
Он отошел, старательно разровнял граблями землю, стирая руны призыва, завернул бубен в мешок:  
– Идемте в село. Темнеет уже…  
Большую часть дороги шли молча. И только подходя уже к селу, Рика спросила:  
– Сеньор паладин… А что мне делать с именем единорога? Вы сказали, что объясните.  
– Настоящее имя высшего фейри – огромная ценность, Рика. Зная его имя и как оно звучит, этого фейри можно позвать без всяких ритуалов, и он должен отозваться, даже если не желает. Потому будь осторожна и не трать право зова понапрасну. Твой единорожек скоро станет взрослым, обретет большую силу – защищать, исцелять, отгонять зло… Если с тобой случится беда, с которой ты не сможешь справиться сама, и никто тебе не сможет помочь – зови его. Если пожелаешь помочь кому-то другому, кто тебе дорог – зови его. Если тебе нужно будет срочно, крайне необходимо куда-то попасть – зови его. Только помни, что позвать его ты можешь лишь трижды. И, как они сказали – если не понадобится, сможешь передать это право и его имя своим детям. Но как только ты скажешь это имя кому-то еще, ты забудешь его.  
Рика помолчала, обдумывая, потом вздохнула:  
– Как-то даже страшновато. Но всё равно – спасибо, сеньор, за то, что помогли. А что вы им пообещали взамен?  
– Убить дракона, – поморщился паладин.   
– О. Сеньор… я буду за вас молиться, каждый день, – Рика сложила ладони у груди в благодарственном салабрийском жесте и поклонилась.   
Пепи, слушавший всё это раскрыв рот, спохватился:  
– Ой, сеньор, и я буду за вас молиться. И мы с Рикой еще других попросим, всех, кто единорога призывать ходил, чтобы тоже за вас молились. Это же вы ведь из-за нас в такое влипли…  
Энрике улыбнулся ему, подумав: «Ну не столько из-за вас, сколько из-за ваших дурнуватых родителей…», а вслух сказал:  
– Спасибо, Пепи, Рика. А теперь давайте поднажмем, а то скоро совсем темно станет. Чую, рядом родственнички бегают, не хочу с ними сейчас столкнуться.  
И тут же он вдруг очень явственно ощутил присутствие Бруэх. Не прямо здесь, но в селе. Завеса дрожала, становясь всё более зыбкой, и близость Фейриё пробуждала в нем его альвскую часть.  
– Вот что, ребята. Похоже, всё очень плохо, и моя клятая родня уже тут. Пепи, возьми Рику за руку, держи крепко и не отпускай ни при каких обстоятельствах. Пока ты ее держишь, Бруэх на нее не нападут. Бегите в церковь. Если там еще кто есть, скажите – пусть молятся и не выходят.  
– А вы, сеньор? – испуганно спросил Пепи, хватая Рику за руку.   
– А я пойду своим делом заниматься, – оскалился паладин. – Ну, бегите! Чем быстрее вы там окажетесь, тем лучше и для вас, и для меня.  
Дети, напуганные его серьезностью и, возможно, клыкастым оскалом, убежали со всех ног. Сам Энрике, решив, что уже незачем скрываться от родни, вошел под Завесу, на межу, и рванул в село. Межа под Завесой позволяла ходить короткими путями не только в духовном облике, но и в телесном, главное – быть фейри хотя бы на четверть. Впрочем, умели такое не все люди со смешанной кровью, ведь нужно обратиться к своей фейской части, а давалось такое нелегко. Энрике страшно не любил это делать – и не потому, что сложно, нет, ему-то было раз плюнуть пробудить в себе альва, достаточно разозлиться хорошенько и дать волю гневу. Тогда неблагая кровь начинала прямо-таки бурлить, и темное волшебство Бруэх получалось само собой. Вот только выйти из этого состояния трудно. Гнев и фейская суть были как водоворот, они затягивали и поглощали, перекрывали в нем людское бешеным соблазном вседозволенности и могущества.   
Но сейчас деваться некуда. И Энрике не стал сдерживать гнев, который и так сопровождал его весь день. Темная волна затопила рассудок, осталось совсем немного на поверхности. Паладин несся к селу, надеясь успеть до того, как родственнички развернутся на всю катушку в своем знаменитом бруэхском «веселье».  
На подходе к площади паладин затормозил и сошел с межи в Универсум, постарался немного пригасить гнев. Сквозь Завесу увидел, что опоздал. Потому как в Кудрявых Дубках уже творился полный разгул.  
Церковь была битком набита напуганными людьми, они молились, создавая вокруг церкви слабо мерцающий купол божественной защиты. Но в церкви сидели не все. Паладин чуял по домам поселян, тоже напуганных, но при том и рассерженных. Этих было немного, они прятались, надеясь, видимо, на то, что неблагие фейри не смогут зайти в дома. Впрочем, надежда не была пустой, если здесь, как и везде по селам, народ вешает над дверями подковы, а над окнами – железные аканты, да еще посыпает вокруг домов освященной солью.  
А на площади тем временем Бруэх веселились вовсю. Посередине стоял трон, притащенный ими прямиком из Темного Леса Бруэх. Энрике его никогда не видел, но отец описывал королевский трон очень подробно, так что паладин сразу опознал это мертвое дерево без коры с причудливо изогнутыми корнями, образующими подобие сиденья. На ветвях висели черепа со светящимися глазницами, подвески из черной бронзы и черного стекла, и туда-сюда ползали антрацитово блестящие змейки. На троне сидела тетушка Мабдл, одетая, то есть раздетая еще откровеннее, чем прошлой ночью: в колпачки на сосках, крошечную набедренную повязку и высокие сандалии из черной змеиной кожи, да еще в украшения. Одновременно безумно прекрасная и отвратительно порочная. Энрике аж плюнуть захотелось, и он не стал сдерживаться.  
Рядом с тетушкой, прижимаясь к ее бедрам и ногам, сидели несколько юношей в обрывках нижних панталон, с растрепанными волосами и с пустыми глазами. Они беспорядочно поглаживали ее тело, целовали руки и бедра, играли ее косами. С конца площади, со стороны траттории, двое Бруэх в полных доспехах волокли еще одного парня, в котором Энрике узнал Тито. Еще шестеро воинов гоняли по площади двух мужчин и одну девушку, хлеща по ним длинными черными кнутами и дико смеясь. Остальные мужчины Бруэх (числом двенадцать) развлекались тем, что пили вино, трахали раздетых донага пленников обоего пола, и кололи их спины ножами. Три женщины-Бруэх стреляли из луков по церкви. Змеестрелы, ударяясь о божественную защиту, сгорали дымным пламенем, но лучниц это не останавливало, они продолжали своё занятие, видимо, надеясь рано или поздно пробить защиту.   
Энрике зажмурился, глубоко вдохнул, старательно давя в себе альвскую половину. Сейчас это не поможет, скорее наоборот.  
Творящееся безобразие нужно было прекратить, пока Бруэх не довели поселян до полного истощения. Вот только как? Один он с такой толпой темных альвов, да еще ночью при убывающей Луне, не справится… Впрочем, деваться-то всё равно некуда.  
Вынув из кармана четки, он захлестнул их петлей на запястье, рядом с косичкой единорожицы, и быстро помолился, перебирая бусины. Вошел в храмовничий транс. Мир вокруг сделался словно нарисованным мелом по глянцевой черной бумаге, а живые существа раскрасились разноцветными аурами. Люди светились теплым желтоватым светом, альвы – холодным белым, животные – мягким красновато-желтым, а растения – бледно-зеленым. Потоки сил тоже обрели цвет, и всё здесь заполыхало льдистым синим сиянием фейского темного волшебства. Церковь же пылала ярким солнечным свечением.   
Сила Девы наполняла его, и стало спокойно. Ну пусть даже и не выйдет их всех победить, но потреплет он их знатно. Может, удастся их прогнать, хотя бы до следующей ночи, а там послать гонца в Кампесо, по крайней мере еще один паладин там есть – секретарь отделения, пусть и сильно пожилой да хромой, но зато старший паладин с большим опытом. И магопочту срочную отправить в Овиеду, и к ночи, возможно, прибудет помощь. Лишь бы только получилось выиграть завтрашний день, заставить альвов хоть ненадолго убраться в Фейриё.  
Но едва глянув на юношей у трона тетушки Мабдл, Энрике понял: надежды напрасны, альвы не уйдут. Юноши были повязаны с Мабдл сложными чарами, почти такой же силы, какие связывали Рику с единорогом. А через них – и всё село, и земля, на которой живут эти люди.   
Вдруг открылись двери церкви, и на пороге появился посвященный Андреас в полном облачении, с иконой в руках. Он поднял икону, возглашая Первый псалом. Энрике почувствовал прилив мистических сил, и раздумывать перестал. Выбежал на середину площади и призвал большой круг очищения.   
Серебристое сияние высокой волной прокатилось по площади. Альвы истошно завизжали, тетушка Мабдл проворно взобралась на самую верхушку дерева-трона. Набедренная повязка с нее слетела, и ее прелести теперь виднелись во всей красе. Юноши повалились у подножия трона в беспамятстве, как и прочие люди на площади.  
Мабдл раскинула руки, балансируя на верхушке дерева, и призвала силу.  
Жуткая, гнетущая, дурманящая темнота душным облаком опустилась на площадь и растеклась по ней. Священник пошатнулся, чуть не выронив икону, но всё-таки устоял. Энрике почувствовал, как гаснут его собственные силы, сжал четки, читая молитву.  
Альвы очухались, поднялись на ноги. Одна из лучниц вскинула лук и наложила змеестрелу на тетиву, целясь в священника, вторая прицелилась в паладина. Они спустили тетивы одновременно, священник закрылся иконой, стрела ударилась в нее и развеялась дымом. Энрике же просто поднял руку с браслетом из волос единорога, и стрела разбрызгалась стеклянным крошевом перед его лицом. Лучницы были большой проблемой, и с ними надо разобраться в первую очередь, но как? Если бы имелись при себе пистоль и бандольер! Там были пули с сердечниками из освященного холодного железа, самое то, что надо против неблагих фейри. Но пистоль осталась лежать в комнате, как и прочее снаряжение.   
Энрике выпустил в их сторону рои огоньков, те закружились вокруг лучниц. Альвы отмахивались от них, как от мух, а потом просто окутались облачками тьмы, и огоньки погасли. Мощь, которую даровала своим подданным принцесса Мабдл, была невероятно велика. Как и должно быть ночью под убывающей Луной на земле, люди которой обещались ей за себя и всех кровных. Паладин почувствовал, что злится на этих дураков, и постарался задавить эту злость. Сейчас только навредит.  
Снова ударил очищением, и всё повторилось: тетушка ответила облаком тьмы, и ее альвы очень быстро оправились, обнажили мечи и окружили паладина. Лучницы продолжили стрелять в священника, который уже стоял на коленях, но всё еще держал икону и молился, и потому змеестрелы пока не могли добраться до него.  
Тетушка, спустившись с верхушки дерева, уселась на трон в соблазнительно-развратной позе, закинув одну ногу на поручень, и глядя на Энрике, сказала:  
– Сын изменника! Ты думаешь, что сможешь меня победить здесь и сейчас?  
Энрике вышел из транса, и ответил, перебирая четки:  
– Почему бы и нет, милая тетушка.  
Мабдл расхохоталась. Изогнулась, схватила за волосы одного из парней, уже очнувшихся, но всё еще оглушенных, и подтащила к себе, поставила на колени перед собой, держа ладонь на его затылке.  
– Ах, глупый, наивный полукровка! Эти люди отдались мне, и здесь я сильна как никогда. Ты не сможешь со мной справиться, потому и не пытайся, лэанн Маахи.  
Она притянула голову одурманенного юнца к своей промежности, чуть сдвинулась вперед, и он покорно стал ласкать ее языком. Тетушка откинулась на спинку, томно прикрыла глаза и улыбнулась:  
– Они мои, совершенно мои, и это так прекрасно! Давно нам не служили так, давно не отдавались в нашу власть, и теперь мы берем своё.  
Альвы с мечами расхохотались, шагнули вперед, сжимая кольцо вокруг Энрике. А паладин, положив ладонь на рукоять меча, сказал:  
– Твоя власть не продлится долго. Уже завтра обо всём узнают в Кампесо, а послезавтра… возможно, через два дня самое большее, здесь появится целая толпа паладинов. И вас всех убьют.   
– Пусть попробуют! Наша сила велика, – тетушка погладила себя по груди. – А эти люди будут биться за нас, потому что я так велю. Потому что они отдались мне.  
Паладин снова плюнул. Пытаться взывать к альвской логике – всё равно что воду решетом носить. Бесполезно. Фейри, особенно темные, особенно альвы, неспособны планировать больше чем на два хода вперед и строить предположения с учетом больше чем трех условий, а Бруэх среди всех собратьев по неблагости славились полным пренебрежением здравым смыслом. Если что и могло их как-то напугать, то только риск нарушить Равновесие слишком уж сильно и отгрести за это. Ну и всё-таки они кое-как старались следовать фейской морали, хоть она и была с точки зрения людей слишком хитровывернутой и серо-буро-малиновой.  
И тут он понял. Равновесие. Фейская мораль. Почему бы не сыграть на этом? В конце концов, терять ему уже нечего: или он попытается что-то сделать, или местные поселяне до прибытия подмоги не доживут. И плевать, что он собирался сделать нечто такое, что шло поперек паладинского устава и всех церковных правил. Об этом он подумает потом, если доживет, конечно.  
Энрике дал волю своей темной стороне, отпустил альвскую природу и освободил чувства. Ночь расцвела для него фейской магией, и он стал частью Фейриё, сделался альвом настолько, насколько мог. Человеческая половина отступила немного в сторону, но оставалась настороже. Главное – не утратить рассудок, оставаться человеком хотя бы в голове. Иначе пропадет.  
Альвы, окружавшие его, почувствовали изменения, одобрительно загомонили. Энрике, растянув губы в ядовитой и злой ухмылке, поднял левую руку и сказал:  
– Ты кое-что забыла, тетушка Мабдл Скайдла Бруэх. Эта земля может принадлежать не только тебе. По праву крови и по обычаю я претендую на нее.  
Альвы замолчали, явно удивленные, переглянулись. Тетушка уставилась на него с некоторым недоумением. И только лучницы по-прежнему продолжали с переливистым смехом стрелять по священнику. Тот стоял на коленях и молился, но силы его таяли, Энрике это чувствовал. Времени оставалось очень мало.  
Мабдл оттолкнула паренька, ублажавшего ее, забрала ногу с подлокотника и подалась вперед, в упор глядя на Энрике:  
– Что ты сказал, лэанн Маахи?   
– Ты слышала. Я претендую на эту землю и этих людей, – широко ухмыляясь, ответил паладин. – Я сын Мааха, сына Тьорна Тьеннэ Бруэх, младшего брата королевы Кэлхин, того, кому поклонялись на этой земле в прошлые времена, того, кому посвящали здесь рощи и менгиры. Моё право на эту землю больше твоего, ибо ты всего лишь дочь князя, избранного королевой в мужья, а я – королевской крови.  
Тетушку страшно перекосило, она вскочила на ноги, крикнула:  
– Убейте его!  
Однако альвы не двинулись. Переглянулись, и их предводитель, тот, кому Энрике сначала прошлой ночью обкорнал волосы, а сегодня днем врезал по челюсти, сказал, опустив меч:  
– Я жажду пустить ему кровь, принцесса Мабдл. Но он заявил свои права на эти земли. Ты знаешь наш закон. Если ты желаешь владеть этой землей, ты должна победить его и убить. Или взять в мужья.   
Мабдл вцепилась в свои длинные косы и завизжала не хуже баньши – так оскорбило ее услышанное. Энрике продолжал ядовито ухмыляться.  
– Убейте его, ненавижу!!! Ненавижу!!! – визжала она, сгибаясь от натуги. Альвы растерянно переглядывались, но предводитель был спокоен. И только лучницы откликнулись на приказ своей повелительницы. Все три развернулись в сторону Энрике и спустили тетивы.  
Он призвал святую броню, сам заорав от боли – ведь сейчас он был почти альвом, а здесь было так близко к Фейриё, что сила Девы причиняла ему страдания. Но откликалась, и стрелы рассыпались осколками.  
А потом раздались выстрелы из самопалов – сначала один, потом второй и третий, и тут же за ними – страшные вопли дурными высокими голосами, которые даже тетушку Мабдл перекрыли. Энрике сквозь пелену боли увидел на крыше траттории трактирщика Чему с охотничьим самопалом, на доме лавочника на балкончике второго получердачного этажа – Марту, тоже с самопалом. Третий стрелял откуда-то сзади, со стороны общинного дома. По площади с безумными воплями бегали, держась за дымящиеся зады, альвы-лучницы. И обострившийся в альвском обличье нюх Энрике уловил запах соли.  
Трактирщик заорал:  
– Что, отведали соли освященной, фейские ублюдки? Сейчас еще на хвосты насыплем! Марта, Хуан, заряжайте!   
И сам принялся заряжать самопал.  
Энрике ухмыльнулся, перевел взгляд на тетушку:  
– Проваливай с моей земли, Мабдл Скайдла Бруэх!  
Тетушка прекратила визжать, выпрямилась и протянула руку в сторону требовательным жестом. Кто-то из альвов подал ей копье с коротким древком и длинным обоюдоострым наконечником. Окружавшие Энрике альвы разошлись в стороны, освобождая место для поединка. Теперь они, по обычаю Бруэх, не вмешаются, несмотря на всю свою подлость и лживость. Собственные законы, касавшиеся права крови и членов королевского рода, они соблюдали неукоснительно.   
Мабдл презрительно оглядела паладина, оскалила острые зубы:  
– Ты! Ты сказал, что никогда не назовешься нашим именем!  
– А я и не назвался, – еще шире ухмыльнулся Энрике, зная, как бесят фейри подобные формальности. Фейри многое понимают буквально, но при этом славятся умением толковать сказанное то по духу, то по букве… и очень не любят, когда то же самое проделывают с ними.  
Тетушка зарычала:  
– Я умоюсь твоей поганой кровью!!!  
– Попробуй, – Энрике снял и отбросил в сторону шляпу, скинул кафтан. Наклонился, поскреб пыльную землю площади, а потом провел грязными пальцами две вертикальные полосы на лбу. – Моя земля. Мои люди. И за это цена лишь одна – моя кровь.  
Увидав это, Мабдл вдруг успокоилась и даже с удивлением сказала:  
– Ты и правда хочешь биться насмерть, сын отступника. Мне придется убить тебя. А я уже начала думать, не взять ли тебя в мужья. Мне нравятся такие упрямые… и отобрать тебя у Сияющей было бы так сладко! Хм, может быть, я так и сделаю.  
– Сначала победи, – сузил глаза Энрике, обнажил меч и крутанул им в руке.   
Тетушка снова взбесилась, взвизгнула и бросилась в атаку, держа копье левой рукой, а правой бросая в него сгусток холодного синего пламени. Паладин увернулся, отбил клинок копья мечом, а синему пламени подставил руку с браслетом из волоса единорога. Отскочил, поднял меч в верхнюю правую четверть, прикрывая им лицо, и мягким шагом пошел по кругу, неотрывно глядя на Мабдл. Она двигалась напротив, тоже по кругу, выжидая подходящий момент для атаки.  
Альвы выносливы и сильны, очень гибки и ловки, драться с ними сложно даже когда они не пользуются своими чарами. Энрике не обманывался внешней хрупкостью и изяществом Мабдл. В прошлую ночь он смог одолеть ее только потому, что от него совсем не ждали сопротивления, и потому, что он был в духовном облике и тело ему не мешало. Сейчас было сложнее. Мабдл в полной силе, она только что получила изрядную подпитку поклонением, а он устал от всех сегодняшних приключений и очень хотел есть и спать. Особенно есть. Желудок скручивало от голода в узелок, до тошноты, и это отвлекало и злило. Но злиться сейчас нельзя, иначе его альвская природа возьмет верх, и тогда конец.   
Тетушка рванулась к нему, и Энрике в последний момент сумел увернуться от удара копья, рубанул ей по плечу, но не попал, слишком она была быстрой, он едва успел развернуться и отбить новую атаку.  
Кто-то из поселян опять выстрелил из самопала, явно метя в Мабдл, но промахнулся, и заряд соли прошел над ее головой, заставив ее зашипеть от отвращения. Трое из альвов-воинов покинули круг – побежали разбираться с наглыми людьми, и паладин лишь понадеялся, что те успеют перезарядить самопалы.  
Тетушка снова атаковала, Энрике отскочил, но острие копья зацепило его вскользь, и на правом плече появился болезненный, хоть и неглубокий порез. Энрике перебросил меч в левую руку, правой выдернул из ножен баселард и выставил его как щит. Он уже успокоился, злость и гнев ушли, и потому войти в боевой храмовничий транс получилось легко, и даже не больно, потому что теперь он снова был не альвом Бруэх, а самим собой, Энрике Маркезом, полукровкой и паладином.   
Сила Девы наполнила его до Предела, Энрике открылся ей полностью. И вышел в Предел.  
Опасное состояние, а если быть в нем долго – смертельное. Выход в Предел дает невероятную мощь, но при этом сжигает тело, и в какой-то момент это становится необратимым. Энрике не думал об этом. Да и смысл думать: ведь если он не сумеет одолеть Мабдл, эти дурные поселяне, эта земля попадут в ее власть, пусть на недолгое время, пока прибудут паладины из Овиеды. Но последствия будут непоправимыми, и многие умрут, а еще больше навсегда окажутся отмеченными Фейриё, и кто-то сойдет с ума, а кто-то рано или поздно уйдет к фейри и погибнет там. Земля будет отравлена неблагими чарами, Завеса здесь нарушится…  
Мабдл набросилась на него, яростно размахивая копьем, Энрике, с пылающими белым глазами и в серебристом ореоле святой брони, отбивался, едва успевая парировать ее удары. Даже в Пределе он с трудом противостоял ей на равных, так велика была ее сила, которую она тянула и из Фейриё, и из людей вокруг, и из своих подданных. Но она тоже не может держаться так долго – это ее выматывает не меньше, чем его – Предел. И победит тот, кто устанет позже соперника… Или сумеет переломить чужую силу.  
Энрике вдруг почувствовал нужный момент. Словно кто-то шепнул ему на ухо: «не уходи от удара, пропусти его». И он послушался.  
Копье Мабдл ударило его в грудь, но Энрике в последний миг успел усилить святую броню, она погасила страшный удар, вспыхнув ему навстречу, и от этого клинок черной бронзы разлетелся на осколки, обезоруженная Мабдл налетела на паладина, и он, резко выбросив вперед правую руку, схватил ее за горло и сбросил на нее всю наполнявшую его силу Девы. Мабдл заорала так, что в окнах домов вокруг площади треснули стекла, уши Энрике прижались к голове, воины-альвы повалились на землю, оглушенные, а люди наоборот, стряхнули волшебное оцепенение и начали подниматься.  
Энрике вышел из Предела и едва на ногах устоял. Тяжело дыша и по-прежнему держа Мабдл за горло, он сказал:  
– Я победил. Эта земля – моя. Эти люди – мои. Убирайся отсюда, и никогда больше не приходи.  
Хрипя, Мабдл извивалась в его хватке, пытаясь освободиться, но сила Девы ослабила ее, и альва была теперь словно тряпичная кукла. Энрике разжал пальцы, Мабдл упала на землю, измятая, жалкая и совсем не соблазнительная.  
– Убей, раз победил, – прохрипела она, с ненавистью глядя на него.   
Энрике приставил к ее переносице острие меча, она скосила на него глаза и ее начало бить крупной дрожью от близости освященной стали. Паладин медленно провел острием над ее лицом, горлом, грудью, животом, словно раздумывая, куда ударить. Потом вложил меч в ножны:  
– Я уже говорил – по закону людей я не проливаю родственную кровь. Вон отсюда, немедленно! И шваль свою забирай.  
Тетушка, шатаясь, поднялась. К ней подползли ее приспешники, такие же вялые и пришибленные.   
– Ты еще пожалеешь, человечье отродье, – прошипела принцесса Бруэх. – Ты еще пожалеешь.  
– Расскажи об этом хранителям Равновесия, – скривился паладин. – Проваливай. Да, и трон тоже забирайте, мне это барахло и даром не нужно.  
И Бруэх уползли за Завесу, прихватив с собой трон из мертвого дерева.  
Когда Завеса успокоилась и присутствие Фейриё исчезло, Энрике наконец огляделся. Люди боязливо жались по краю площади, глядя на него со страхом и восхищением.   
– Наворотили вы дел, д-добрые п-поселяне, – сквозь зубы сказал паладин. – А мне разгребать…  
И с этими словами он вырубился.

Очнулся от боли во всём теле. Мышцы и суставы ломило и крутило, словно его всю ночь без перерыва лупили палками. На плече огнем пекло место пореза. А еще жутко болела голова и очень хотелось пить. Энрике с трудом разлепил глаза, моргнул. Над ним был деревянный потолок той самой комнаты, где он провел первую ночь в Кудрявых Дубках. Под потолком на длинных веревочках, протянутых через всю комнату крест-накрест, висели деревянные аканты со знаками всех Пяти, посередине, на перекрестье, красовалась небольшая круглая икона Девы. Между акантами свисали пучки ароматных трав и маленькие мешочки с солью. Такие гирлянды в Салабрии вешали над постелью тяжелобольного. Паладин ощутил присутствие посвященного, осторожно, морщась от боли, повернул голову. Рядом с постелью на коленях стоял священник и молился, перебирая четки.  
– Посвященный Андреас… – прошептал Энрике. – Доброе… утро?  
Священник сбился с молитвы, вскочил:  
– Хвала богам, вы очнулись, сеньор. Мы боялись, что помрете… Чема уже письмо писать сел в Кампесо, чтобы кого-то из ваших прислали.  
– Н…не надо, – Энрике попытался сесть. Священник протянул было руки ему помочь, но паладин замотал головой, кривясь от боли, и Андреас не стал мешать. Со второй попытки сесть получилось.   
Он был раздет полностью, плечо перевязано чистой тканью. Энрике как мог, оглядел себя и вздохнул. Похоже, он потерял не меньше двадцати фунтов веса, а то и больше. И без того на вид некрупный, по-альвски стройный и тонкокостный, теперь он должен выглядеть совсем уж дрищом, особенно в одежде. Кстати, об одежде…  
– А где мундир? – поинтересовался он.   
– Его почистили, белье постирали, сохнет теперь. Вы, сеньор, мокрый от пота были, как будто вас из ведра окатили. А сапоги почищенные вон стоят.  
– Понятно, – Энрике осторожно потянулся. Боль потихоньку уходила. Хотелось помыться и пожрать, и непонятно, чего в первую очередь. – Там, во вьюках, запасное есть.  
– Может, вам в мыльню сначала? А потом уж и оденетесь в свежее.   
Энрике вместо ответа потянул за край повязки на руке, размотал ее. Рана за ночь затянулась, оставив багровый свежий рубец. Фейское здоровье и паладинский медальон делали свое дело, несмотря на истощение Пределом. И хвала Деве.  
– Да, пожалуй, сначала в мыльню. И пить. И не вздумайте подлить чего.  
Священник смутился:  
– Что вы, сеньор, теперь уж никто не посмеет. Мы вам вовек благодарны, что вы нас от напасти этой избавили…  
– Рано благодарите, – мрачно ответил Энрике. – Еще поговорим. Но сначала помоюсь и напьюсь, горячего узвара пусть в мыльню принесут. А потом поем. Хорошенько поем…  
Постанывая сквозь зубы, он завернулся в простыню и побрел в мыльню, откуда уже тянуло теплом и паром.  
В горячей бадье боль наконец ушла. Утолив жажду кувшином узвара, Энрике вернулся в комнату, оделся в чистое белье и запасной мундир, расчесался и заново заплел свои четыре косички и завязал хвостик. Достал из аптечки пилюлю-«живинку» и разжевал. А потом, всё еще пошатываясь от усталости и истощения, вышел в зал траттории. Там было полно народу, и как будто все его и ждали. Впрочем, видимо и вправду ждали. Он прошел в эркер, уселся поближе к камину, спиной к залу. Тут же появились Чема и Теса с подносами. На столик поставили большую миску поленты со шкварками, сковородку яичницы с сыром и сладкими перцами, кувшин легкого пива и «плоского» цыпленка, зажаренного на сковороде под тяжелой крышкой. И салат из рубленых поздних яблок и белой редьки со сладким луком.  
Энрике принялся за еду, стараясь пережевывать, а не заглатывать кусками. И только когда на столе остались пустые миски и несколько куриных костей в сковородке, он сказал:  
– Благодарю, почтенные. А теперь – поговорим.  
Он развернулся на стуле и оказался к залу лицом. Оперся локтями на спинку стула, и внимательно оглядел присутствующих. Поселяне под его взглядом отворачивались или опускали глаза. Чувствовалось, что им стыдно.  
– Принесите еще пива, – велел он. Теса метнулась к стойке и тут же вернулась с пинтовой кружкой, подала паладину. Энрике приложился к ней, сделал три больших глотка.   
– Итак, любезные, приступим к разбору всей той херни, что вы тут наворотили, – отставив пинту на соседний столик, начал он. Поселяне завздыхали, но стояли молча.  
– С единорогами я уладил, на этот счет можете не беспокоиться больше, – Энрике посмотрел на священника. – Ваша дочь, посвященный Андреас, как я и предполагал, призвав единорога, обещалась ему собой. Отдала ему свое невестино ожерелье, а он его принял. А после того ее ваш, почтенный Чема, сын Тито лишил девственности на сеновале по обоюдному согласию, во время седмичных танцев…  
Священник уставился на Чему возмущенным взглядом, тот воскликнул:  
– Ах он паршивец!!! Ох, посвященный, стыд-то какой… Стыд-то…  
Священник молчал, насупившись. Энрике продолжил:  
– Из-за этого единорог, привязанный к девочке, не мог уйти в Фейриё, потому и бегал у вас по полям ночами. Я забрал на себя обязательства Рики перед ним, единороги взамен потребовали от меня особой службы, ну это уже мои заботы. Впрочем, из-за вас, любезные, и вашей дурости теперь у меня целая куча забот… А еще единороги потребовали наказать того, кто Рику девства лишил. И отдали это право мне.  
Трактирщик посмотрел на паладина с надеждой и страхом одновременно, и сказал:  
– Сеньор… по уложению положено штраф в семьсот реалов… Я готов его выплатить, и сверх того столько же Рике отдать. А Тито собственноручно выпорю, уж не беспокойтесь.  
– Пороть его вы не будете, потому как вашей власти над ним уже нет, – ядовито усмехнулся паладин. – Я в исполнение требований единорогов забираю Тито с собой. Он должен стать паладином.   
В зале охнули, через толпу протиснулся Тито и рухнул перед Энрике на колени:  
– Сеньор!!! Молю, только не это!!! Я на Рике женюсь, обещаю, клянусь!!!  
– Не клянись о том, чего не сможешь исполнить, – оборвал его вопли Энрике и посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом. Тито зарыдал и убрел в угол. А паладин добавил:  
– Кстати, о Рике. Единороги ее от обещания освободили, но покровительство свое оставили, так что не вздумайте ее к замужеству принуждать. Сама должна будет решить, за кого идти замуж, ясно?  
Священник кивнул:  
– Понимаю, сеньор. Но и в мыслях принуждать не было. Не принято у нас за порушенное девство жениться. Я бы просто потребовал деньгами выплатить Рике на приданое, и то потому только, что она несовершеннолетняя.   
– Это уже ваши с Чемой дела, договаривайтесь как хотите, – махнул рукой Энрике. – Далее. По поводу обрядов с единорогами. Это проходит по разряду запретных призываний и поклонений фейри, и за такое на всё село положена епитимья. Я сам не могу по статусу таковые налагать, но в докладном письме в Канцелярию изложить все обстоятельства и свои рекомендации обязан. Напишу, что считаю необходимым наложить на вас всех, кроме детей до шестнадцати лет, епитимью сроком на год в виде каждодневных общих трехчасовых молитв с поклонами и исправительных работ на благо округа. Что это за работы будут – это уже архонты решат. Может быть, вас обяжут за свой счет возвести церковь, а может, предпишут каждому отбыть срок в монастыре, или еще что-нибудь в этом роде, этого я не знаю. И чтобы больше призываниями и собиранием единорожьего навоза не занимались! Оставлять угощение для единорогов можете, это не возбраняется, только не забывайте это угощение Хранителю посвящать. Но никаких древних обрядов, тем более с участием детей, быть не должно.  
Поселяне загомонили, обсуждая, но быстро успокоились. Возмущаться никто не стал, то ли потому, что впечатлились тем, к чему их глупость привела, то ли связь Энрике с ними и этой землей так подействовала. Подумав об этом обстоятельстве, паладин помрачнел. И продолжил:  
– Теперь перейдем к главному. Вчера ночью…  
Справа робко пискнула Марта:  
– Позавчера, сеньор.  
Энрике дернул в ее сторону ухом, и Марта пояснила:  
– Позавчера ночью тот кошмар творился, сеньор. Вы когда темную фею одолели, то без памяти свалились, и спали остаток ночи, весь день и всю ночь после того. Сегодня утро понедельника.  
Паладин вздохнул, потер лоб:  
–Ясно. Значит, позавчера ночью к вам явились неблагие альвы Бруэх, и заявили свои права на эти земли. И на вас. Потому что кто-то из молодежи додумался призвать их. И кто бы это был, а?   
При этих словах он вперил темный взгляд в Чему. Тот сначала побледнел, потом покраснел, потом пошел пятнами. Энрике не сводил с него взгляда, и наконец Чема проблеял:  
– М-м-м… сеньор… Нико это был. Мой старший… с приятелями… вы их тогда у трона того видели, у ног темной феи. Они по дурости да по молодости захотели фею призвать для любовных утех. Наслушались басен о том, что феи, дескать, на любовные удовольствия горазды и если их призвать по-особому, любое такое желание выполнят. Вот они и призвали…  
– И как же это их угораздило? – издевательски поинтересовался Энрике. – Уж не почитал ли ваш сын с друзьями некую занятную книжицу «Призывание всяческих фейри для пользы и утех», коя у вас дома хранится?  
Чема выглядел так, будто готов сквозь землю провалиться. Но деться было некуда, и уйти от взгляда Энрике не получалось. Потому он кивнул и признался:  
– Да, сеньор паладин… Есть такая книжка, давно она у меня. Мы, собственно, единорога по ней призывали. Раньше вызывали по дедовскому обычаю, старый Лопе знал, как это делать. Да потом помер, а знания никому не передал. Мы и стали искать сами… а тут, словно по заказу, через село торговец странствующий проезжал, всякое привозил на продажу, и книжки тоже. И среди книжек были у него и такие, про фейри и как их призывать.   
Энрике заинтересовался:  
– И давно это было?  
– М-м-м… плохо помню, сеньор, но как бы не двадцать лет тому.  
– Как выглядел?  
– Да разве ж упомнить. Кажется, не по-нашему, то есть не салабриец он был. Танардиец, что ли. Лысый, как колено.  
Паладин плюнул в камин:  
– Ну что вы за люди, а. Вам что, розыскных листов из нашей Канцелярии не присылали? Не могли не присылать. Мой наставник, который как раз двадцать лет тому служил храмовником в Салабрии, рассказывал об этом проходимце и как его ловили. Рассылали по всем селам листы с описанием, с указанием награды. А вы, долбни, даже не удосужились эти листки прочитать перед тем, как в сортир отнести. И вместо того, чтобы повязать преступника, книжки запретные у него покупали. Эти книжки, дурни вы стоеросовые, из Алевенды тайно завозят, в них намеренно опасные ритуалы с ошибками описаны, чтобы такие бестолочи, как вы, их проводили и вляпывались по самые маковки.   
– Виноваты, сеньор… так ведь небось не мы одни так проштрафились? – предположил кто-то из поселян. Энрике только скривился на это, опять посмотрел на Чему:  
– Книжку мне принесите, я ее конфисковать должен. И не вздумайте страниц из нее надрать, проверю!  
Чема вздрогнул и быстро ушел за книжкой.  
Священник с тоской посмотрел ему след, тяжко вздохнул:  
– Выходит, они фею призвали, и как-то умудрились к ней в рабство попасть и всё село наше заодно за собой утянуть?  
– Да. Судя по тому, что сказала мне принцесса Бруэх, и по тому, что она со своими приспешниками вытворяла, эти юные дурачки вместо жертвенного дара на призыве себя ей предложили, телом, духом и землей, на которой живут. А из-за того, что многие из вас в близком кровном родстве состоят, и вышло, что вы тоже под это обещание попали.  
– Ох… А что же теперь будет? Вы, конечно, темную фею прогнали, но ведь такое обещание разрушить непросто, и она вернется? – спросил священник. Испуганные поселяне молча пялились на паладина, ожидая, что он скажет.  
Энрике приложился к пинте, опустошил ее наполовину:  
– Не вернется. Я вас у нее отвоевал, и вы теперь мои. В том же самом смысле, в каком вы ей принадлежали.  
– Как это? – удивился священник, а обалдевшие поселяне рты пораскрывали.  
– Просто, – устало ответил Энрике. – Историю своей земли, дурни, помнить надо. Чтобы таких глупостей не творить. На этих землях в старые времена поклонялись одному из князей Бруэх. Я как в ваш округ заехал, так и почувствовал. Здесь полно следов того культа, некоторые даже хорошо заметны, еще лет двести тому последние ритуалы для князя проводились тайными культистами. Перестали их проводить, когда поняли, что он не отзовется больше, потому как два века тому убили его в очередных фейских междоусобицах… Я же сам наполовину Бруэх, и тот князь, которому тут служили – мой родной дед по прямой линии. Так что по фейским понятиям у меня права на эту землю и на вас больше, чем у принцессы Бруэх. Она-то принцесса не по крови, а по свойству, а я от королевского рода происхожу. Вот и пришлось мне это ей напомнить, чтобы на поединок вызвать. Другого способа ее прогнать не было, разве что дождаться храмовников из Овиеды, но боюсь, многие из вас не дожили бы до этого.  
– Это уж точно, сеньор, не дожили бы, – склонил голову священник. – Я из последних сил держался. А Чема, Марта и Хуан только по три выстрела сделать успели, на большее освященной соли у меня в ризнице не было…   
Подал голос Чема (вернувшийся с книжкой как раз когда Энрике заговорил о Бруэх):  
– А как же теперь быть… ну… с этим? С тем, что мы – ваши?  
– Вам – никак. Это не ваша забота, – Энрике допил пиво. – А вот мне, наверное, за такое придется не меньше чем на полгода в монастырь на покаяние уйти. Как начальство решит. Не знаю. Сначала надо с парней заклятия снять и связь с принцессой Бруэх разрушить. Если получится. Книжку сюда давайте, и приведите их. Посмотрю, что можно сделать. Остальные сейчас идут в церковь вместе с посвященным Андреасом и молятся за них.   
Через полчаса в зале траттории не было никого, кроме Энрике и четырех парней, тех, что позапрошлой ночью сидели у ног Мабдл. Все четверо были до сих пор несколько не в себе, напуганные и истощенные. Еще бы. Если тетушка начала с того, что все же потрахалась с ними, как они и хотели, то уж она своего не упустила. Бруэх способны вытягивать жизненные силы из людей, с которыми развлекаются, как и все неблагие. Энрике это рассказал когда-то отец, объясняя, почему ему в любовных утехах нужно быть очень осторожным, чтобы не причинять вреда. По счастью, для Бруэх это было не жизненной необходимостью, а просто особым, извращенным удовольствием, без которого вполне можно обойтись. Энрике каждый раз, любясь с девушками, боялся случайно сорваться, и когда стал паладином, то ничуть не пожалел о принесенных обетах целомудрия, хотя без любовных утех жить было тяжко. Но лучше так, чем каждый раз думать, не наделал ли ты непоправимого.  
Паладин внимательно осмотрел всех четверых. Тетушка порезвилась знатно. Двоих уже не вылечить, так и останутся хилыми доходягами, и детей иметь не смогут. Нико, сын Чемы, и еще один парень пострадали меньше – то ли потому, что были покрепче остальных, то ли им меньше досталось «любви». Несколько месяцев в Обители Матери помогут им восстановиться. Но сначала – снять заклятие и разрушить связь.  
Забрав себе эту землю и людей, он сумел перевести на себя и все их обязательства. И теперь эти четверо принадлежали ему. Он видел эту связь, ощущал ее. Поступить здесь следовало в соответствии с Равновесием. Этого Энрике терпеть не мог: запутанность, относительность и условность фейской морали его неизменно бесили. Отец постарался разъяснить ему все тонкости, как он их понимал со своей темной, неблагой стороны. Во время учебы Джудо Манзони помог ему разобраться в этом уже со светлой и благой стороны. Энрике в Паладинском Корпусе, несмотря на молодость, теперь был одним из немногих признанных специалистов по Равновесию. Но бесить оно его не переставало.  
Сейчас он, глядя на жертв невежества и глупости, размышлял над тем, как бы так сделать, чтобы к ним больше не прицепился никто из Бруэх, пользуясь недовыполненными обязательствами. Ведь в Фейриё обязательства – штука обоюдоострая… Потому Энрике сказал:  
– Считайте, что вы на исповеди. Впрочем, так и есть. Говорите откровенно. Как именно вы строили призыв? Призывали ли вы именно принцессу неблагих, или любую фею?  
– М…мы по книжке делали, сеньор… – пробормотал Нико. – Как там написано, так и призывали.  
Энрике развернул книжицу на нужной странице, прочитал формулы призыва, выругался непристойно. Формулы были построены так, что не обязывали фейри из Бруэх почти ни к чему, зато призывающего ввергали в натуральное рабство, как оно и случилось на деле. Хорошо хоть не указывалось, кого конкретно из Бруэх призывать.   
– Понятно. Всё, что тут есть четкого – это любовные утехи, какие фея пожелает вам дать. Причем, хм, не сказано, какие именно. Взамен вы обязались собой, это мы уже выяснили… хм… если бы у вас, долбней, хватило хоть немного ума как-то ограничить обязательства, было бы проще.  
– Мы, того… условия поставили, сеньор, – пискнул второй паренек. Энрике вопросительно поднял бровь, и он торопливо добавил:  
– Мы когда призывали, сказали, что взамен на утехи даем себя и прочее, как там сказано, и что связь распадется, когда мы после утех любовных для фейри три желания каждый исполним, какие фейри нам выскажет.  
– О. Я рад. Не совсем дураки, значит. И как, получили вы любовные утехи? Ты, Нико, в каком-то смысле точно получил, я видел. А остальные?  
Парни покраснели. Нико, склонив голову, сказал тихо:  
– М-м-м… она явилась на призыв, такая прекрасная… сказала – мол, позволяю приласкать меня. Мы хотели было, ну… по-настоящему, только она не дала, так что мы ей только языком делали. Это когда она первый раз пришла. Потом приходила к каждому из нас, когда хотела, только приходила уже не сама, а с кем-нибудь из своих воинов. И говорила, что так и быть, подарит нам любовные утехи своих подданных, в призыве же не сказано, что она сама должна. Ну вот нас эти альвы и того, трахали, пока мы её ублажали ртом… Я думал, это только со мной так, но парни сказали, что их тоже.  
Энрике едва сдерживался, чтоб не заухмыляться паскудно. Случившееся было в духе тетушки Мабдл и вообще милых манер Двора Бруэх. Еще бы, так принцесса Бруэх и позволила бы каким-то жалким людским мальчишкам ее трахать. Много чести.   
Вслух он сказал:  
– Это хорошо, что вы получили обещанное. А что насчет желаний, которые вы должны были для феи исполнить?   
Парни засмущались еще больше. Нико, избегая смотреть на приятелей и на паладина, прошептал:  
– Только одно желание было. Она потребовала, чтобы мы… чтобы мы… вчетвером трахнулись. Друг с другом. Вот нам и пришлось… А она смотрела.  
Паладин не выдержал и засмеялся. Он понимал, что это нехорошо, что нельзя смеяться, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, его просто распирало.  
Отсмеявшись, отметил себе потом на исповеди покаяться еще и в этом, и сказал:  
– Даже спрашивать не буду, как у вас этакое вышло. Значит, осталось два желания, и они теперь мне принадлежат. И я требую от вас прямо сейчас исполнить их. Итак. Желаю, чтобы вы пробежались по залу траттории на карачках и прокричали десять раз «Мы дураки, мы вляпались в дерьмо, мы будем помнить всю жизнь!!!». Вперед, выполняйте.  
Парни ошалело уставились на него, но Энрике постарался состроить серьезную рожу. Вздохнув, Нико сказал:  
– Ну это всё же лучше, чем вчетвером трахаться…  
И он встал на карачки и побежал по траттории, выкрикивая признание в собственной дурости. За ним это же проделали остальные.  
– Отлично, исполнено, – сказал паладин, оглядывая тяжело дышащих и мокрых парней. – Теперь последнее желание. Берете вон в чулане метлы, швабры, тряпки и моете в траттории пол. И пока вы это будете делать, поете Покаянный псалом.  
Они так и сделали. Энрике подождал, пока они закончат мытье и унесут обратно в чулан бадейку, метлы и швабру, и сказал:  
– Третье желание исполнено. Связь распалась, обязательства сняты.  
Парни переглянулись:  
– И… это всё? Сеньор?  
– Да, всё. Считайте, что вам порядочный фейри в моем лице попался. Идите в церковь, благодарите Деву. И скажите вашим родителям, что я советую вам поехать в Обитель Матери в Сакраменто, на год послушания и ради исцеления. Там исповедуетесь и расскажете, что натворили, и будете выполнять всё, что вам посвященные назначат.   
– Спасибо, сеньор!  
– Давайте, валите отсюда. Я устал и пойду спать… – Энрике и правда почувствовал, что спать хочется безумно. После выхода в Предел так и должно быть.  
Он, как и собирался в самом начале, остался в Кудрявых Дубках до Феста Калабаса. Отсыпался, отъедался, поражая поселян своим фейско-паладинским аппетитом, а на Феста Калабаса отслужил праздничную литургию, и на следующий день после праздника покинул село. За ним верхом на пегой лошадке ехал унылый Тито, которому пришлось смириться с тем, что он станет паладином, особенно после того, как Энрике ему объяснил, что иначе Фейриё в покое его не оставит. Вина перед единорогами должна быть искуплена, так или иначе. Так что придется теперь Тито сначала сопровождать Энрике в странствии, потом поехать с ним в Овиеду и там какое-то время учиться, а после того уже в столицу отправиться. В утешение ему Энрике сказал, что паладинам хоть и нельзя трахаться, зато жизнь у них очень интересная. Но, похоже, Тито это не очень-то обрадовало.  
Проехав камнезнаки Кудрявых Дубков, паладин спешился у придорожной часовенки, помолился перед иконой, велел Тито ждать на дороге, и пошел пешком к небольшому взгорку, на котором виднелся древний круг камней.  
Святилище в старые времена было посвящено его деду, младшему князю Бруэх, и Энрике чувствовал это в своей крови. Когда-то давно поселяне каждое осеннее Равноденствие оставляли здесь дары для своего темного покровителя, и юную деву в праздничных одеждах – для его утехи. Если дева нравилась князю, она оставалась жива и здорова, получала какой-нибудь особый подарок. Так случалось чаще всего. Но бывало, что дева на свою беду вызывала его неудовольствие, и тогда она после ночи с ним чахла и вскоре умирала. Ее хоронили на склоне этого взгорка, не оставляя никакого надгробия. Кто знает, сколько таких дев покоится здесь, под вересковым ковром… Энрике вошел в каменный круг, расчистил поверхность вросшего в землю плоского камня, надрезал ладонь и оставил на нем кровавый отпечаток. И сказал:  
– Я, сын Мааха, сына Тьорна, князя Бруэх, отрекаюсь своей кровью от власти над этой землей и над людьми, живущими на ней. Я ломаю древние печати, освобождаю землю и людей, живущих на ней, от всех обязательств перед Бруэх. Отныне они свободны и никто не смеет назвать их своими.   
В тот же миг что-то изменилось в окружающем мире. Иначе зашелестели травы, стало как-то легче, светлее, и воздух словно сделался чище. А сила Бруэх, когда-то вложенная в это место, ушла в Фейриё, не оставив и следа.


End file.
